Girls Meet the Real World
by Alexandrea Elizabeth Cullen
Summary: Join Riley and Maya as they take on the Real World. Life in your senior year is not all fairies and unicorns, but its not all work and no play either. Most GMW characters will make an appearance, but its more Maya and Riley than anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This isn't my first story, but my first Girl Meets World story. I don't own any GMW characters or places, I wish I did.

This story will take the crew through the ups and downs of the Real World, including High School Graduation, college life, and more.

Please read and review. Your feedback will help me keep writing. I will try for at least an update once a week, but life may interfere.

Thanks Stephie for telling me which story to start... So here it goes.

* * *

Chapter 1

Looking around the car, its hard to believe this trip is actually going according to plan. Who knew that our parents actually trusted us enough to let the 4 of us, well 6 of us counting the preteen chaperones, drive to Philly?!

Mr. and Mrs. Matthews have relaxed some since Riley and I turned 17. I think Mom and Shawn getting married and now having a new baby on the way had a lot to do with that. has relaxed some on the whole idea of me dating Josh. Yes, our Someday is finally here.

Back to the present, 6 of us in a gas guzzling SUV heading to Philly for Thanksgiving Break. The parentals will be coming Wednesday night after they get off work, but for now its just us. Lucas is driving for now, with Riley up front with him, trying to navigate (she's the main reason God invented GPS). Josh and I have the middle seat to ourselves. We stuck Auggie and Ava in the far back... and our bags are wherever we found a spot to shove them.

I'm nervous to see Josh's parents. I haven't seen them since we started officially dating. I mean, they've always been nice and treated me like a grandchild, but now that I'm dating their son, its just awkward. I mean, I can't call my boyfriend's mom Nana... but I can't call my adoptive grandmother Mom!

"Stop worrying, Maya. You know they love you just as much as I do." Josh whispered in my ear.

"Ava says she needs a coffee break. When are we stopping?" Auggie speaks up from the back.

"Since when does Ava not speak for herself? Why is she quiet all of a sudden?" I quickly reply.

"Mymy, she's my wife, you know its my job to provide for her needs, and right now she says she needs coffee." Auggie shoots back.

UGH! He knows I can't help but loving him when he uses that baby name. Now, Ava I can't make myself admit that I like her... I mean shes been around for 5 years now, you'd think she would have grown on me a bit. At least she doesn't announce herself when she walks into a room anymore.

"There's a truck stop up ahead, we can stop there and get coffee. Last stop before we arrive." Lucas is always quick to make peace.

"Fine. I want coffee but I don't want to get out. It is finally warm in here and I'm comfy." I retort.

"Peaches! You have to come in with me. I need to use the bathroom, and public bathrooms are scary without you." pouts Riley.

"Fine. I'll come in, but I get coffee and cake." We've stopped at the truck stop now and I let Riley pull me out of the car and into the building.

When we get out of the bathroom, surprising clean for a truck stop, the boys are sitting at a booth in the restaurant.

"All they had open was this booth, but they said we could pull up chairs." Lucas explains.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just sit right here." I plopped down on Josh's lap. "Uncle Boing always makes a great seat."

"Maya, how many times do I have to tell you that it is totally weird and creepy for you to keep calling me Uncle Boing now that we are dating!" Josh shakes his head.

"Sorry, Mr. Boingy McBoingBoing. Where's my cake?" I laughed.

"No cake, but we ordered pancakes and coffee for everyone. If you girls are good, maybe you can get pie for the road." Josh answers as he adjusts me on his lap.

"Ava, are you going shopping with us Thursday night or do you have to head home?" Riley asks as our food arrives.

"My parents went two different directions, so they said I could stay as long as I want or I could stay home with my Nanny." Ava explained. "I gave her the week off to go see her family, so I'm here all week if that's okay."

"Of course that is okay! I was just planning on how many vehicles we need, and how to split up." Riley answered.

"Zay said his family was doing Thanksgiving on Wednesday, so if he can get a flight out, he's planning on joining us for the madness." Lucas added.

"Farkle and Smackle are at his grandparents here in Philly, so they should be joining us also." Josh said, as he checked his messages. "Uh... my brother said he wants to take us shopping..."

"Brother... you mean Uncle Eric?! He's crazy." I ask, just a bit confused.

"Yes, he said we need an adult with us for safety, but I think we'd be safer without him." Josh shook his head. "Maybe we can find a way to loose him."

"We can figure that out later, right now we need to get back on the road if we are going to be there in time for dinner." Lucas wrapped up our conversation as we flagged the waitress down for to go coffee and pie.

"Hey, Lucas, do you want me to drive the rest of the way? I know the way from here easily, and you can relax with Riles in the backseat." Josh offered, knowing Lucas would accept.

We get settled back in the car for a short drive. Josh estimates we have about 30-45 minutes left depending on traffic. After I finish my pie, even sharing a few bites with Josh, I snuggle up next to him.

"Maya, honey. Maya, wake up." The next thing I know Josh is nudging me awake.

"Huh? Why are we stopped?" I wake up confused.

"We are about a block from the house. I thought you'd want time to sit up and run your fingers through your hair before we pull up. I didn't think you'd appreciate me letting Mom see you asleep on my shoulder." Josh explained with a gentle kiss.

"Thanks dear." I give him a quick smooch before nudging Riley awake.

"Riles, you may want to wake up. Don't think Nana and Pops would appreciate you sleeping on Lucas when we arrive."

Riley sits up quickly and we both run our hands through our hair and make sure our clothes are straightened before Josh pulls into the driveway.

Sure enough, before we come to a complete stop, his parents are in the driveway to welcome us.

"I guess you had a safe trip?" Pops... I mean Mr. Alan asks as he hugs Riley and me.

"Nothing too eventful, except Maya and Auggie arguing, but that's normal." Josh laughs, giving me a look.

"Aww, look at how cute they look!" Nana exclaims, spotting Ava and Auggie curled up together in the back seat asleep.

"Now how much do you wanna bet that she wouldn't think it was so cute if they were our age?" I comment to Riley under my breath as we grab our bags.

"Come on in girls and let the guys grab the rest of your bags. I'll show you where you will be sleeping this week, and where the guest bathroom is." Nana puts her arms around Riley and I, ushering us into the nice warm house.

"Now you older kids will be upstairs in the boys old room. There is two beds, and sleeping bags in the closet if you need them. Morgan, Adam and the baby should be here shortly, and they will be across the hall in Morgan's room." Nana directs. "Ava and Auggie, sorry to say since you are the youngest, you get the couch this week. It pulls out into a full size sleeper, but its not the most comfortable bed."

"Now I have a feeling that the sleeping bags will end up staying in the closet, but just be considerate. I don't mind you kids sharing a bed with the boys, but there will be no funny business or I will call my children and end this adventure before you even know I know... Understood?" Pops looks at us sternly.

"Yes, sir." The four of us quickly answer.

"Okay. Dinner will be in about 30 minutes or whenever Morgan arrives. Get settled in and we will see you downstairs." Nana and Pops head downstairs, leaving us alone in the room.

"Well, I never expected these sleeping arrangements, but I'm not complaining." Josh sighs as we sink into the fluffy comforter.

"Which Dad is going to freak out first?" Riley wonders out loud.

"Yours will freak first, but Shawn will say something first." I laugh. We will have to wait until Wednesday to see how they react.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter is short, it's mainly filler/fluff before we get to the parents arriving. Thanks for the review and the follows! If you have something you want to see, or want more information on, just send a message or a review!

Chapter 2

"So, Maya... How long have you been in love with my baby brother?" Morgan asked.

Morgan and her family arrived around dinner last night, but ended up trying to get the baby to bed most of the night. Today we are in the family room with boxes spread out all around us, trying to figure out where these Christmas decorations go.

Lucas and Josh have made about ten trips into the attic trying to find the correct boxes, and now the men are outside hanging lights on the house.

Riley, Ava, and I are trying to help Nana Amy while Morgan uses the excuse of holding the baby to get out of working.

"What did you say Morgan?" Nana asks.

"I just asked my future sister in law here how long she has been completely head over heels in love with Joshua. It is just a little sickening to see the looks they give each other. They remind me of Cory and Topanga." Morgan stated.

"Probably from the first time she saw him... She called him Boing when he came for Christmas when we were 12." Riley laughed.

"I think I realized I loved him when he told me I grew up gorgeous." I admit with a blush.

"Well, all I know is that when he talks about you, Maya, he sounds happier than he has ever been. He was trying to explain you and your relationship to us, and he finally just said you were his Topanga, and he hoped he was your Cory." Nana shared.

"He makes me believe that happily ever after is real. That forever is possible, even if we had to wait for our someday." I stated softly. "Now, while we are on the topic of me and Josh, what do I call you now? It seems odd to call my boyfriend's parents Nana and Pops, even though I've called you that for a few years now."

"Nonsense. You just continue to call us Nana and Pops. You too, Ava. Besides, I have a feeling that before long, I may just have new grandchildren and great grandchildren to call me Nana. Now why don't you go check on the boys, Maya, and see if they are ready for a coffee break. Morgan, go put Elizabeth down upstairs for her nap, and help Riley and Ava finish the tree." Nana remarked, as she walked into the kitchen to start the coffee.

'Whew, one conversation down, one to go. That went a lot easier than Shawn will be.' I thought to myself as I quickly went outside.

"Nana wants to know if you are ready for a coffee break." I ask the guys.

Everyone quickly drops the lights they are working on and head inside.

Josh stops me as we go inside. "What's that look on your face for?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing. I just got the third degree from your sister about how long I have loved you, and your mom is already dropping hints about more grand kids and we haven't been dating a year yet!" I shake my head, and take a breath to continue.

Josh kisses me to stop the rant. "It will all work out, and we've made our own rules this far, who's to say what the future holds, and in what timeline."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_

 _I don't own GMW, blah blah blah._

 _Here ya go. The reviews I've gotten all say you want to see Shawn and Cory's reaction to the sleeping arrangements._

 _Read, Review, Request... As long as I'm getting feedback, I'll try to post as quickly as I can write._

* * *

Chapter 3

Maya's POV

"Well, no sense in us all waiting up on your parents. They said they got a late start leaving the city and have ran into traffic. They will get here when they get here. Now everyone else off to bed, cooking begins early in the morning." Nana shooed us off to bed.

Riley and I quickly use the upstairs bathroom to change into pj's for bed, and do a quick washing of the face and brushing of teeth. One bathroom for 7 people is a challenge, even if one of those isn't that big.

I see Morgan and Elizabeth in the hall as I head back to the room. "Night Morgan, Nighty Night Baby Lizzie!"

"Elizabeth, her name is Elizabeth... How many times am I going to have to tell my family that my child is not named after a mass murderer?" Morgan exclaimed.

"AX murderer, not mass murderer. There's a difference. Lizzie Borden used an ax to murder her parents." I pointed out, annoying my future sister in law is so easy.

"UGH!" Morgan turned and stormed back into their room.

We get settled in our beds, Josh and I in one full size bed, Lucas and Riley in the other, and try to go to sleep. I'm almost asleep when I hear Riley's voice.

"Goodnight, Peaches." Riley whispers.

"Goodnight, Riles." I reply.

"Goodnight Uncle Josh." I hear Riley continue.

"Goodnight RiRi" Josh replies.

"Goodnight Ranger Rick" I can't help myself.

"Goodnight Short Stack" Lucas retorts.

Slowly we all fall asleep and the house gets quiet. My last thought before falling asleep is that Josh makes a nice pillow, and for some reason, I sleep better near him than without him.

Shawn's Pov

"Finally home, hey Cor?" I ask as we pull into the driveway about midnight. The house is dark except for a light on in the kitchen.

"Home sweet Home, no better place!" Cory exclaims.

"Excuse me?" Topanga climbs out of the car with her hands on her hips.

"Umm, I meant no better place in Philly... Why don't you and Katy go on in the house and get settled?" Cory quickly backtracked.

"Katy, you go on in. Cory and I will tell Ma Matthews we are here, and will be right back over. Ma said we are in Feeny's house. The key should be under the flower pot by the door." I say as I help my pregnant wife out of the backseat and direct her towards the gate.

"Good. Your child is jumping up and down on my bladder and I have to pee yet again." Katy mutters as she gives me a quick kiss before making a bee line for the door.

"Ma, we're here!" We announce as we walk into the kitchen door.

"Good, now I can go to bed." Dad says, getting up from the table.

"Alan!" Mom sighs. "The kids are all asleep and your dad and I are heading to bed. Breakfast will not come from my kitchen tomorrow."

"I want to look in on my kids, then we will go across to Feeny's." Cory says, heading for the living room.

"Ava and Auggie are in the living room, the others have your old room. Be quiet though, if you wake Baby Elizabeth, I will kill you myself. That child is impossible to get back to sleep if you wake her up." Mom says, heading for their bedroom.

Ava and Auggie are asleep on the pull out couch, with the backs touching and hands held. I point them out to Cory and he just shakes his head.

We quietly make our way up the stairs. Cory to check in on his daughter, me to wake mine to surprise her with our news.

We slip into our old room and shine the light on our phones on the beds.

"EEK" Cory lets out an annoyed sound.

I glance at the first bed and growl. "Brother or not, I'm going to kill him!"

"No, Shawn. We have bigger problems. Lucas is sleeping with my daughter!" Cory interrupts me.

"SO? Your brother is sleeping with MY daughter." I retort.

"Dad? Shut up. Nana told us we could sleep like this so its her house, her rules. Keep your voice down before you wake up the demon child across the hall. Wake her up, and I'll go sleep next door with Mom and Topanga, and you can have this bed." Maya grumbles.

"I came over to let you be the first one to find out if you are getting a brother or a sister, but since you don't want me to talk, I guess I'll just keep the information to myself." I reply.

"Well, I'm awake now. You might as well tell me if I'm getting a brother or a little sister that you will never let out of the house." Maya grumbles. I forgot how bad a grumpy sleepy Maya is to deal with.

"It's a girl. Now I have two baby girls for which no man will ever be good enough to date them." I reply with a smile.

"Name? And don't get started with that no dating crap. You already gave Josh permission to end the long game." Maya replies sleepily.

"Lillian Kate Hunter." I say with a smile. "Figured we will call her Lily Kate. And go back to sleep my baby girl. I'll deal with your Nana's sleeping rules tomorrow."

"Cory, leave them alone and lets go. Our wives are waiting on us, and you know like Mr. Friar over there, just as much as I hate to admit that your baby brother is the best for my baby girl." I grab Cory and shove him out the bedroom door, and quietly close the door.

"Our babies aren't babies anymore, and I believe they've made great choices in their life partners... Even if its my job as her Dad to remind her that no one will ever be good enough." I remind Cory as we walk through the gate. I take a moment to glance towards the bedroom window one last time.

"Its our girls versus the real world now, and we can't protect them from everything. Its not our job to be their protectors anymore, I think we are being replaced my dear brother." I say softly as we head inside to find our wives.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here's Chapter 4. I wanted to pull in the girl talk... the Dad to boyfriend talks got bumped to the next chapter because it just didn't flow._

 _Next chapter should be those talks, and some Black Friday Shopping with some Familiar characters._

 _As always, I don't own Girl Meets World or the characters... just the people and events my brain keeps me up at night making up._

* * *

Chapter 4

Maya's POV

"Riley, get up and get dressed if you are going with us. Josh, Lucas and I are going to go find some breakfast and bring it back for the family. Josh has found this little Ukrainian bakery. I bet they have kolaches." I push Riley out of the bed.

"Hey!" Riley pouts.

"Well, Lover boy's attempts to wake you by gently shaking you would never have worked. We are leaving without you in 10..." I walk towards the window.

"9"

"Hey, Maya, you do know there's not a fire escape out there." Josh reminded me.

"8, there's a roof and lattice."

"7, 6, 5"

"Hey, no fair. Your numbers are getting closer together." Riley scrambles to find her shoes.

"What's wrong with using the stairs and the door like normal people?" Lucas asks.

"4, 3, I don't really want to face our dads until we are handing them food." I explain. "2, 1, I'm heading out the window now."

Good thing it was early in the morning, and none of the neighbors were watching to see a 17 year old, two 18 year olds, and a 21 year old sneaking out an upstairs window.

We find the bakery and buy 3 dozen assorted kolaches, and get back to the house just as everyone else is waking up.

Breakfast is a little awkward as Dad and Cory keep giving Josh and Lucas dirty looks. After breakfast, Dad asks Josh to go help him in the other house.

"Dad. No killing my boyfriend, or your niece's. Be nice, it's a holiday." I remind Dad as they walk out. Cory makes some excuse for Lucas to go join them, but I'm too busy watching Dad and Josh walk off to listen to Cory.

"Maya, will you peel potatoes for me? Topanga, you are in charge of the creamed onions. Morgan, you make the sausage stuffing please. Katy dear, can you mix the cranberries together? Ava, can you wrap the asparagus in the prosciutto? Riley... Riley dear, you can butter the tops of the rolls." Nana gave each of us our kitchen assignments and we settled in to our tasks.

"While we work, lets get to know each other better." Morgan decided. "We will go around the table and share about our first kiss, or at least our first kiss with our men."

"My first kiss happened on the subway. Maya pushed me so I would fall on Lucas's lap and then I kissed him." Riley shared.

"Well, our first kiss was when we were in the 7th grade. I pushed Cory up against the lockers and kissed him" Topanga laughed.

"Well, my Auggie Doggy kissed me years ago when he asked me to marry him." Ava gushed.

"It was our first date. Adam walked me back to my dorm and was leaving. I heard him call out to me that I had forgot something. I turned around to see what he was talking about and he walked back up to me. He smiled at me and said you forgot something. I asked him what I forgot. He said 'this' and leaned over and kissed me." Morgan said smiling.

"Shawn kissed me so I'd shut up on our first date. I kept talking and putting myself down, trying to save myself from falling deeper for him. I mentioned how terrible a mother I had been, and he leaned over and kissed me. When I opened my mouth to talk again, he kissed me again." Mom smiled.

"Alan kissed me hello on our first date. Now, it took him several times to get me to agree to go on a date with him. When he picked me up for the first date, he kissed me as soon as I answered the door. He said he wanted to get the first kiss accomplished because otherwise we would spend our whole night thinking and worrying about the kiss at the end of the date." Nana recalled.

"My first kiss doesn't count." I state.

"Come on, you have to share something!" Morgan insisted.

"My first kiss included Farkle, and my hand. It doesn't count." I reply.

"Then share your first kiss with Uncle Josh." Riley laughed.

I get all smiley making Riley groan. "Remember he's my uncle please." She begs.

"Joshua Gabriel Matthews is actually a pretty romantic guy. We had several little kisses before we had our first real kiss. He used to kiss my hand when we were holding hands before letting go. He'd also kiss my forehead when telling me goodbye. We didn't actually kiss until a few months ago." I recall dreamily.

"What? You told me you've been in love with him for years, but now you are trying to tell me it wasn't long ago that you kissed for the first time?" Morgan said skeptically.

"I told you he was a romantic. Our first real kiss was at Mom and Dad's wedding after I caught the bouquet. We were dancing and Shawn came over to us. He looked at Josh and said he could tell Josh was just as much in love with me as I was with him, and that life was too short to continue to play the long game. He gave Josh permission to officially date me in that moment. It was that night as Josh walked me up to the apartment. When we got to the door, Josh kissed me goodbye. That was our first real kiss." I explained.

"AWWWWWWWWW" a collective sigh came from all the females at the table.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been putting up outside Christmas lights all weekend and I fell asleep each night before typing a chapter.

I don't own GMW or any characters except what my brain makes up.

Thanks for the reviews! I can't figure out how to comment or reply when I'm on my kindle... I only use the laptop when I need to type a chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Josh's POV

I followed Shawn outside. He's always been like a brother to me but he has crossed the line by how he treated Maya.

"Shawn! Before you start yelling at me, I have something to say to you. Before you started acting like an idiot, did you stop to consider how you are treating your daughter? You are showing her no respect or common decency at all! You jumped to conclusions and you HURT her! Do you know she had us crawl out the window onto the roof to leave to go get breakfast this morning because she didn't want to see you?! She was afraid you would start yelling over something you THOUGHT you saw.

Do you really think that little of us, of your DAUGHTER, that you would assume we were having sex upstairs in my parents' house, while we were sharing a room with your NIECE, Maya's BEST FRIEND?! Do you really honestly think that poorly of her? We were both completely dressed, and sleeping in the same bed. Did you even stop to think why? The first night Lucas and I slept in sleeping bags and let the girls have the beds. Both girls tossed and turned and none of us got any sleep at all. Maya asked me to get in the bed with her, to SLEEP because she still has problems sleeping alone in strange places.

But to go ahead and answer the questions I know is still on your mind, even though it is none of your Damn business, I have not had sex with Maya yet. I have told her that we are going at her pace. Nothing will happen until she specifically asks me to, and even then I am going to make 1000% sure she is ready, because I'd rather shoot myself than to hurt her in anyway. And I thought as her father, you'd understand that, and wouldn't want to hurt her yourself, but apparently you'd rather jump to conclusions than to actually think about who your daughter really is.

Now, I'm going back inside to talk to my beautiful, brilliant girlfriend who tries to hide that hurt little girl deep inside of her. And if you don't want her to start comparing you to Kermit, you might want to stop jumping to conclusions and pray that she will forgive you for being a complete imbecile." I yelled at Shawn before he could even say a word.

Maya looked up at me with a worried look in her eyes when I entered the kitchen.

"Its okay. Shawn and I just needed to have a man to man talk. Well, I talked. I hope he was listening so I don't have to repeat myself." I assured her with a kiss to the forehead.

I walked into the living room and plopped on the couch next to Dad. He was watching the football game with Adam, and I tried to pay attention to the game.

After a few minutes, my phone dinged with a message from Shawn. 'Sorry for being an idiot. You are the only guy I trust with my baby girl. I'm going to apologize to her in a moment. Wanted to share this pic of her Christmas gift from me before you go shopping.'

I looked at the picture to see an antique silver locket with an 'M' etched on the front. On the back Shawn had "Maya Hunter" engraved with room under Hunter.

'I had them leave room under Hunter because I have a feeling soon, that I'll have to be adding Matthews to that locket.' Shawn's message continued.

'She'll love it. She's said her old one doesn't have enough room for more pictures. And I pray she lets me change her name one day.' I reply.

'Just continue to be patient with our wild one and she will surprise you when you least expect it. I know you normally don't keep secrets from Maya, but I ask you to keep this one for me. Along with the locket, we finally have the official adoption papers. Maya is 100% legally my daughter.' Shawn asked.

I send Shawn a thumbs up in reply, and then delete the messages from my phone. Maya knows my password and uses my phone a lot when she can't find hers or doesn't want to get up and get hers from across the room.

Farkle sends me a link a few minutes later. He created an app called Rileyland, and wants us all to add it to our phones. It links all of our phones together where we can find each others locations easily, and it has a setting to filter negative news stories from social media. He named the filer Rainbow Unicorn mode. It also has a Maya Vault area. You can send pictures to each other, but if someone else opens your app, it shows random photos from the internet similar to the photo you sent. The best part is the thumbprint lock on the app itself. You have to open the app and use your thumbprint to log on. So even if the girls try to snoop on our phones, they will only see their account.

I send Farkle back a message saying I'll get it on mine and Maya's phones before we meet up to shop after lunch, and will make sure Lucas does their phones.

I walk into the kitchen to find Maya's phone, and see her sitting by Shawn. "Alls good. Dad admitted he was acting like a overprotective idiot of a Dad." Maya laughs.

"Glad to hear it. Farkle sent me a link for a new app he wants us to try out while we shop tonight. Do you want me to install it for you?" I made sure to ask before grabbing her phone.

"Sure, if its a Farkle original, then its sure to be interesting." Maya rolls her eyes as she tosses me her phone.

"Any present suggestions or hints before we go Black Friday Shopping tonight?" I ask as I work on Maya's phone.

Several made suggestions so I made mental notes of them.

"Why don't we just draw names this year instead of trying to buy for everyone?" Morgan suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan. We can do one really nice girl for one person instead of an okay gift for everyone who will be here on Christmas. We can still do our normal gifts for our immediate family at home." Topanga agreed.

Ma quickly wrote out all the names and placed them in a bowl. We passed it around and picked out a slip of paper.

'YES!' I thought to myself as I glanced at my name. I drew Auggie's name. Maya leaned over and showed me that she drew baby Elizabeth's name. I think we lucked out to the best names possible.

I shot Cory and Morgan a text asking about our big present for Ma and Dad. We had talked about going together and buying them tickets for a week long cruise to the Bahamas. We found one leaving out of Baltimore, and figure its something they will buy for themselves. Cory said Topanga already booked the tickets, and we just owe them whenever we can pay. Sweet! One set of parents done... one more to buy.

Ma told us to clear the junk off the table that lunch was ready. We quickly got ready to eat. She doesn't have to tell us twice.

After we ate, we all went to the living room and sprawled out to wait for the rest of our crew to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I had several reviews requesting more Riley and Lucas fluff. I had all intentions of this being a cute fluffy chapter but... that's not what my brain told my fingers to write. So, sorry if this isn't fluffy enough... Ricas fluff is difficult... I have all these Joshaya ideas floating around in my brain, but not as much for Riley and Lucas. If there is a specific event or fluffy detail you would like to see, please feel free to suggest it. No promises on where my brain will take it, but I will promise to try to incorporate your ideas._

 _Oh yeah, I don't own GMW or the main characters, my brain just likes to make up new storylines with other people's characters._

* * *

Chapter 6

Lucas's POV

After walking around the mall for hours, we finally found a tiny little antique store tucked away in a corner. Hopefully they have something unique and Riley-like instead of all the other places we've found.

I've ordered a purple cat for Riley for Christmas from one of those websites that turns your child's artwork into a stuffed animal, but a stuffed cat isn't enough to be a real present. Farkle is searching also, trying to find something scientific but not man made for Smackle... and who knows what Josh is searching for, its Maya after all.

I find a purple scarf and hat that's handmade, and keep looking around. Josh has discovered a case of antique jewelry over in the corner of the store.

"Anything interesting?" I ask Josh.

"Several purple pieces, but nothing that shouts Maya." Josh sighs.

I walk over and start looking through the case. "Do you see the store owner? I think that necklace there would be perfect for Riley." I point at one in the far corner of the case. Its silver, with a big purple stone with tiny lines like lightning bolts running through it.

Farkle makes his way to the store, in the middle of a scientific debate with the old man who owns the store. Josh motions the man over and he opens the case.

"What do you have that you would suggest for a free spirit, artistic girl with an old soul?" Josh asks jokingly.

"Hmm. Let me look in the special case." The store owner goes in the back of the story and comes back with an old wooden locked jewelry case.

"I keep my more unusual, rarer pieces in here." The store owner explains as he unlocks the case.

He pulls out a tray of rings, and a handful of necklaces before getting to the bottom layer of the box. I see something with an antique gold look, but what catches my eye is something with tiny purple stones.

We must all see something we like because we all speak at once.

"That gold bracelet..." Josh starts.

"That geode.." Farkle butts in but I'm faster. "That item with the purple stones please." I get my whole thought out louder than the others.

The gentleman hands me the item I requested, and hands Josh a bracelet and Farkle a necklace.

The item I saw is actually a small tiara hair piece with small purple stones all over it. If something is going to scream Riley, what else but a crown?!

"How much for the geode necklace?" Farkle asks.

"It actually has a set of matching earrings. Because of its unique material, I'm afraid its a little more expensive." The older gentleman explains. He quotes a price that Farkle is more than happy to pay for the "perfect" gift.

He then turns to Josh, and shows him a small box with a lot of loose pieces. "Dear boy, you've found one of my favorite pieces. It belonged to my late wife, and she collected a lot of charms through the years, and changed them out according to what was happening in our lives. Look through the charms I have and see if any fit the little lady you are buying for. I pray that this bracelet is the first of many gifts you are able to give her, in the long life you have ahead of you together."

He then looked at me and smiled. "Your young lady must be a purple person. Let me look. I think I have the perfect pair of earrings to complete your purple dream set there son." He dug around in his case and pulled out a pair of earrings that had about 30 tiny purple stones dangling. As he moved them, they made a jingling sound.

"I'd swear you knew her. Thank you sir. As long as I can afford them, these will be the perfect Christmas present." I thank him while somewhat holding my breath for the price.

"For the scarf, the necklace, the earrings, and the tiara... How bout we say $75?" The gentleman said.

"Sir, are you sure? That seems awful low." I asked hesitantly.

"That's the benefit of owning and running my own store. I was married to the love of my life for 63 years before the Lord called her home. She loved her jewelry and loved seeing other young couples shop for each other. Its a lonely life without my best friend, and the highlight of my year is days like this when I can help other young couples find the perfect pieces. The look on your faces when you talk about your ladies, reminds me of me and my wife. I sell to you at a reasonable price, and ask that someday you bring your lovely ladies in for me to meet." The gentleman explained.

"Thank you sir. You definitely showed us your talent today. Even with three ladies with three total different personalities, you were able to help us find the best presents imaginable." I thanked the man and shook his hand.

"Thank you sir. I believe Maya will love this bracelet and the four charms that represent our lives so far." Josh shook the man's hand also.

"Thank you so much kind sir. When you fall in love with a brilliant scientific mind like I did, buying presents that will excite her is difficult to say the least. But with your help, and your unique collection here, I think I have found the gift that may in fact render her speechless for more than 8.2 seconds." Farkle farkled his gratitude.

As we walked out of the store, I sent Zay a message asking where he is located. Zay has ended up being our secret weapon in this shopping battle. He slips back and forth between groups, and takes our purchases out and hides them in the vehicle so the others wont see what we bought.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Not the best chapter, but I struggled to write this one. It seemed like something Katy would do, and it was a needed chapter to make future ones make sense, but it was hard to write, especially with my brain knowing what comes in future chapters. My brain is controlling this story, not my heart... or it would be all sunshine and fluff, but thats not what my brain has decided is happening.

Not my characters... only the mixed up workings of my mind

* * *

Chapter 7

Maya's POV

Finals week sucks. I haven't seen my boyfriend in about two weeks, first he had finals, and now I'm in the middle of finals. College applications had to go out the end of November and now I'm waiting to hear back. I'm hoping for TSVA (The School of Visual Arts) since its about 3 blocks from NYU.

I'm supposed to meet Farkle for a study session (who really thought making me take Trigonometry was a good idea?!) but Dad had to go out of town for work, one last major photo project before Lily Kate arrives. Since hes out of town, I have to go with Mom to her obgyn appointment. Just shoot me now.

We get to the doctor's office a few minutes before her appointment, but of course they are running late. After 45 minutes in the waiting room, we get taken back to an exam room. I pull out my notes to try to study, but Mom keeps talking to me.

"While we are here, I'm going to ask the doctor about scheduling you an appointment. You and Josh are getting to that stage, and I just want to make sure you are prepared and don't have any questions..." Mom starts in.

"MOOOOOM!" I shriek. "I don't have any questions, you gave me the talk when I was 13. I don't need birth control because we aren't to that stage yet... we agreed to wait."

"Better safe than pregnant. We can go ahead and get you a prescription for some birth control pills and you can start them whenever you feel like it." Mom insisted.

I turn redder than I thought humanly possible and try to hide in the corner. The tech finally came in and started the ultrasound.

"Whoosha Whoosha Woosha" filled the room.

"Nice strong heartbeat. Your baby girl looks good. There seems to be an odd spot showing up on the ultrasound, but that could just be a machine shadow. I'll take a closer image of the spot for the doctor to look closer at, but everything else looks okay. Your doctor also requested a pelvic ultrasound because of your age and the distance between your pregnancies. Your daughter may want to step out of the room during this procedure for your privacy." The tech continued.

I stepped out of the room, but wondered at her tone. Her voice was upbeat like nothing was wrong, but her face said otherwise. After a few minutes, the tech comes out of the room but comes back with the doctor. I hear murmuring through the door but can't make out what they are saying.

The door opens and the tech tells me I can come back in the room.

"Mrs. Hunter, the fetus and your pregnancy appear to be progressing normally, but because of your age, I am going to label you a high risk patient. This simply means from here on forward, we will see you every 2 weeks unless we see a need to increase your visits. No bed rest yet, just continue to take it easy and rest when possible." The doctor hands Mom an appointment card and a copy of the sonogram.

I guess I was just overreacting to the tech's expression because Mom doesn't act like they told her anything was wrong, or anything to worry about. I start gathering my things so we can leave, when a new nurse comes in.

"Miss Hunter, if you will change places with your mom, we will get you taken care of quickly so you can go on about your day." As she talks, I give Mom the look of horror.

I do as I'm told and sit on the exam table and answer questions.

Yes, I know how babies are made.

Yes, I have a boyfriend. No, we are not sexually active.

Yes, I have a regular menstrual cycle, No I don't experience cramps or severe pain.

She takes my blood pressure and draws blood. Then she asks me to lay back. I'm in a dress, so they didn't make me take off all my clothes thankfully. Its really awkward to lay still while someone examines you down there... but thank Heavens she was quick about it.

"Everything looks to be in working order. We will run a few tests on the blood sample and will let you know your results in a few days. Here is a prescription for birth control pills, and it is up to you whether you fill them or not." The nurse handed me a little slip of paper and I cram it in my bag.

"Let's go Mom. I'm out of here. I was supposed to meet Farkle 20 minutes ago." I glance at Mom as I walk out the door. I know she means well, but I wish she'd listen and leave well enough alone!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Thanks Guest for the review for Chapter 7. I agree that it was needed but a surprise doctors visit for Maya would have her flustered.

This chapter is Riley/Maya fluff. If you want pics of the outfits, pm me.

Read and Review. IF my brain cooperates, their dates/ Christmas should be the next chapter or two.

* * *

Chapter 8

Maya's POV

"Riley! I have a fashion emergency. We have to go shopping like now!" I look around my room at all the clothes from my closet scattered everywhere.

Josh is taking me on a date tonight. And by date, I mean like fancy restaurant, wear nice clothes, don't eat with your hands kind of date. I'm Maya... I don't have clothes for a fancy restaurant!

I grab my nice coat and a pair of heels before heading to the window. Shawn must have super hearing, because as soon as I get the window open I hear him yell.

"Maya! Remember you live in a nice apartment building now. The neighbors are starting to complain about people using the fire escape as a normal entrance. Can you please use the door like a half way normal human being? Just this once? If you see fit to act normal, Santa may bring you an extra present or two..." Dad pleads.

"Okay, I'll use the door on one condition. My credit card bill gets paid with no comments about clothes not being an emergency." I counter.

"You have a closet full of clothes upstairs. Why do you need more clothes?" Shawn asked.

"1, I'm a girl. 2, I have a date tonight. 3, I'm a girl. 4, I'm a girl with a date tonight. 5, Josh is taking me to some fancy restaurant I've never been to, and I know our backgrounds are totally different and I know that doesn't matter to him, but I don't want to embarrass him the first time he takes me somewhere fancy. 6, I'm a girl freaking out about her fancy date tonight... Shall I continue?" I rant.

"Fine, go. Just don't bankrupt me for one date please." Dad sighed.

"Thanks. Love you, see you tomorrow, bye!" I give him a hug as I leave the apartment.

"Love you too, wait... Tomorrow?!" Dad yells down the hallway at me.

"Getting ready at Riley's. Will probably crash at her place after the date because we have to rehash our dates once they are over, duh!" I laugh at the look on his face.

I meet Riley at her apartment long enough to drop off the pair of heels I'm carrying. We head out to find the perfect dress for tonight.

First place we head to is a little accessory shop that also sells clothing. Their accessories are high but for some reason, their clothing is actually reasonable. I may joke with Dad but I don't want to push my luck with my emergency credit card.

The first dress I try on is a little black dress with crushed velvet. I loved it until I realized the pattern was cheetah print.

Then I find a navy dress with black sequins all over it. It fit perfectly but being short and sleeveless, its more of a New Years Eve dress than a fancy date dress. I go to put it back on the rack when Riley convinces me to go ahead and buy it. Her reasoning is if I don't find a better dress, at least I have this one. Its only $70 so I buy it and pay the delivery fee and have it sent to Riley's apartment.

Next we go in Charming Charlies. Riley finds a pale pink velvet swing dress, and in true Riley fashion, quickly pairs it with shiny black sequin leggings and cream anklet boots.

"Lucas is taking me Skating and to see the tree at the Rockefeller Center tonight." Riley explains her outfit choice.

"Perfect outfit Sweetie, but now I have a dress for New Years Eve, and you have a complete outfit for your date tonight, but I have nothing and I have 3 hours before Josh is picking me up." I redirect her attention to the whole point of this shopping excursion.

Our last place to try before having to move to a different part of town is Lulu's. Some of their clothes are a little...more mature than my liking, but sometimes they have things that work. As soon as I walk in, I see it. The perfect dress.

"OOOHHH Riles! How about this one?" I hold up a dress with sleeves that end at my elbows, and a cute scalloped skirt. Its in a deep burgundy color.

"Try it on and lets see how it looks." Riley points me towards the dressing room. I hold my breath as I slip the dress over my head and step out for Riley to zip me up.

I slowly turn to see myself in the mirror. The dress seems to be made for me. It has a sweetheart neckline, but its tailored to fit until the waist, and then the skirt flares out gently. The description on the tag says Skater dress, and that's exactly what the shape reminds me of, the beautiful dresses that you see figure skaters wear.

"I think this is the dress, but I'll have to go home for different shoes. I grabbed my brown heels." I sighed, thinking of my time schedule.

"Let me go look. This dress is only $56 so I think it deserves new shoes. Shawn won't kill you, he hasn't yet." Riley disappears to look for shoes.

She comes back holding a pair of gold glittery heels in my size. I slip them on and look in the mirror again.

"These are nice, but I think the dress still needs something." I think out loud.

"I agree you need something sparkly, but nothing overpowering." The sales girl comments.

"We just got in these initial choker necklaces if you are interested, its a delicate chain with a gold Letter in the middle. The letter normally hits in the hollow of your throat." She describes the necklace before going to get an "m" for me to try.

The necklace ends up being perfect and I quickly check out. I know Riley or Topanga will have some earrings I can borrow.

When we get back to the apartment, Riley and I both start getting ready. Topanga comes in and offers to help with our hair. I give her free rein to do whatever she thinks will look best on my hair. I know she won't let me down.

I straighten Riley's hair and just barely curl the ends under to give it a bit of bounce.

Topanga gets creative on my hair and waterfall braids it, but then takes and curls my hair under the braid.

"Josh is used to seeing your hair braided, or wild curly, but this is something special he's never seen." Topanga smiles as she finishes my hair with a dusting of hair spray.

Right as we finish getting ready, there's a knock on Riley's bedroom door.

"It's me and Dad. Is it safe to come in?" Auggie asks.

Topanga opens the door and Auggie and Mr. Matthews are standing there with two large boxes in their arms.

"Its not Christmas yet," Auggie explains, "but I talked to Dad and we thought you might like to open one of your gifts early."

They hand Riley and I each a box and tell us to open it.

Inside my box was a dark gray wool coat. I pull it out to realize its a long princess cut coat.

"We noticed your coat was getting a little short, and figured you could use a new long dress coat. You will need it if my brother keeps making you dress up for dates." Cory explains.

I'm trying not to cry and mess up my makeup, but I have to protest that its too much.

"Not at all. We decided each of you kids are getting 4 presents from us this year. Something you want, something you need, something to wear and something to read. New coats are necessary for winter in New York. These coats should last you several years, and are nice enough for special occasions." Topanga explains as she helps me into my coat to make sure it fits. I take it off to carry downstairs. I want Josh to see my dress before we leave.

"The boys should be here any minute. Let's make sure you are ready for them to arrive." The family walks us down to the living room and we wait, coats in our arms.

Lucas arrives first, and comments properly on Riley's attire before helping her into her coat.

Josh arrives as they leave.

"My brother!" Mr. Matthews exclaims.

"My brother!" Josh answers.

"My date." I quickly end their brother bonding session. You'd think they haven't seen each other in months instead of hours.

Josh helps me into my coat and takes my hand as we walk out of the apartment.

"Do you know how hard it was not to kiss the fire out of you when I walked in, to see you in that dress?! I couldn't properly greet you with my brother, sister and nephew in the room." Josh whispers as he kisses me hello.

"Our reservations await, my dear." Josh says, taking my arm and leading me out the building.

"Our destiny awaits, my dear boing." I laugh as we walk off hand in hand to start our first fancy adult date.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry this update is so short, and that it took so long. Between starting a new job, and Christmas, I was hard pressed to find time to write. Then when I would sit down to write, my mind would be blank. Christmas with the family will be next, and then we will jump foward a bit. I have a lot of ideas floating around, but nothing that fits the timeline. Any suggestions would be appreciated!

I don't own any characters, just the musings of my odd imagination.

* * *

Chapter 9

Maya's POV

Today is Christmas Eve and we are meeting the gang to swap Christmas presents.

The guys are close mouthed about what they bought for the girls of the group and I can't even get hints out of Farkle! I mean, I know Josh won't spill, but normally I can get Farkle to fess up easily.

We drew names about a month ago, and I'm not sure how, but I think they rigged the draw. All the girls drew the guys names, and all the guys have a girls name.

We also decided to draw a couple name and do a silly date gift.

I drew Zay's name and then Josh and I ended up with Farkle and Smackle's name for the date gift.

Topanga's is closed except for our party, so we just let ourselves in the store. Riley and Lucas are already there, having shown up early to start the coffee and warm the pastries.

I place a gift bag and a large wrapped present on the table with the other presents there so far. There are 4 small boxes wrapped in identical paper, which makes me think the guys cheated even more.

Farkle and Smackle arrive exactly on time but of course Zay and Vanessa are the last ones to arrive, about 15 minutes late. "Present TIME!" Riley declares as soon as Zay walks in the door.

My present to Zay was an old Stetson that supposedly was worn by John Wayne in an old Western movie.

Smackle bought Lucas a stuffed cow that sang Home on the Range.

Riley had Josh, and bought him two presents. The first was an trophy that said BEST UNCLE, then she found him an antique camera.

Vanessa had Farkle's name and bought him a box of chocolates that appeared normal at first glance. Once he opened the box, the chocolates were shaped as human organs.

The guys bought all of us girls a gift certificate for a Mani/pedi spa day. Then it was time for the couple gifts.

We didn't set a money limit, because Farkle never obeys limits anyway. The only rule was it had to be something the couple would enjoy but would not plan for themselves.

The geniuses admitted that they had Riley and Lucas for the date. They got them a two night stay in the "secret" rooms of Cinderella's Castle at Disney World, complete with a meet the characters package and meals.

I handed Farkle a gift sack next, that contained their present. Inside the bag were two Santa hats with their names embroidered on them. Along with the hat was two tickets to the Christmas Eve light show and midnight coaster ride at Luna Park on Coney Island.

Riley handed Vanessa a gift next. Vanessa and Zay got tickets to a dinner theater, but this theater pulled people out of the audience to be part of the show.

Zay handed Josh our present. We slowly opened it, just in case Zay decided to do something Zayish, like fake snakes popping out of the box. No practical joke, just a present inside. Our present was two passes to the Central Park Zoo, including a private carriage ride through the Zoo Lights.

We all agreed that the date swap was our best idea yet, and that we needed to make it a tradition.

All too quickly it was time to clean up and lock up the shop, to get ready for Christmas Eve Shenanigans with Cory and Shawn.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

This chapter has been in my brain for awhile, and we just had to get to it! This chapter should make up for the short chapter last time... Love the reviews, they help me keep going.

I don't own any characters or places, just the odd ideas running through my mind at 3 am when I should be sleeping.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Maya's POV

"I can't wait to see their faces when they open their presents." I laughed looking around the living room. I was curled up next to Josh on the couch waiting on Mom and Shawn to come downstairs. We were opening family presents tonight before going to Riley's.

I think Shawn went just a little overboard on Christmas this year, claiming we were having a traditional family celebration... I just don't know whats traditional about our family. I mean, we are opening presents on Christmas Eve, before going to my teacher/uncle/future brother-in-law's house to spend the night.

Mom waddled in and sat slowly in the chair across from us. "Shawn! Let's get this going before your daughter decides its fun to jump on my bladder again!"

"Oh, so you are blaming her bad behavior on me already and shes not even born yet. I see how this is going to work." Shawn laughed as he came into the room.

"I guess I get to be Santa." Shawn started sorting presents.

The pile next to Josh and I keeps growing and I just shake my head. There's a small pile next to Mom, and a small pile where Dad decided he would sit.

We take turns opening the small presents from each other until I have one present from Mom and Dad left, and one from Josh. Mom and Dad have a joint present from me left to open.

"Mom, you open yours first. Its from Josh and I. He was my accomplice." I sat up straighter, nervous to see their reaction.

Josh had helped me gather photos and took some I was missing, to use as my models since I couldn't make anyone pose for my painting without giving it away.

Mom had tears running down her face as she looked at the painting, but not as much as Dad. I don't remember seeing him ever cry like this so I'm even more nervous.

"Wow... Maya baby. Words fail me. There were years I never dreamed of having a real family. And I never thought I'd have a family picture to hang, but this goes way far beyond my wildest imagination." Dad just stared at the painting.

"I used the old photos the best I could, and Josh took photos of everyone so I had good shots to work from. We found an old school annual photo of your Dad. I hope I did him justice." I explained my process to Dad.

"Its perfect. You have our whole family included." Dad got up and gave me a tight hug.

"I can't believe how lifelike everyone looks, and how angelic your grandparents look." Mom proclaimed.

The painting had Dad and Cory standing in the middle with their arms over each others shoulders like normal. Standing behind Dad, I painted Pa John. Behind Cory stood his parents. Topanga was holding Cory's hand, and Mom was standing beside Shawn, with her hand on her belly to emphasize my unseen sister. Josh and I are sitting on the ground in front of Dad and Cory. Riley and Auggie are on the other side of Josh.

It took some thought on how to include the family members who weren't alive, but I finally decided to have just their faces, mixed in with the clouds, like they were looking down on us. Making Chet Hunter look angelic, but still looking like himself was difficult, but judging by Dad's reaction, I think I pulled it off.

I started gathering presents to take to my room when Dad remembered that I wasn't finished opening gifts.

"Hey, I still see unopened presents Missy. Sit back down and get to it." Dad pointed back to the couch.

"Here, open this one first." Josh hands me his present. Its a small box... it rattles just a bit.

I open the box to find a small cloth bag. I give him the evil eye as I open the bag. I dump the bag into my hand and find a bunched up bracelet. I shake it out to find a gold charm bracelet.

"I found it at an antique store and it made me think of you." Josh put it on my wrist so I could see the charms better. On the bracelet were several little charms.

"A paint brush for my artist, an apple for the our city, a spring because I'm your boing, a set of skis for the first time I admitted my feelings for you, and the M and the H for your name." Josh quietly explained the charms, adding more detail in my ear than what he said aloud.

"Its perfectly unique. I love it." I gave him a kiss on the cheek since my parents were watching.

"The last present is the one I think you will love the most. This one is totally from me, your mom doesn't have a clue." Dad handed me a box about like a shirt box but thinner.

I open the box to find an envelope and a smaller box. He tells me to open the box first. Inside the box is an antique gold locket with an "M" engraved into the design on the front. Inside the locket are pictures of the 4 of us, a picture of my friends, and a picture of just Josh and I.

"Thanks Dad. I love it." I start to get up to hug him when he tells me to flip it over. Engraved on the back is my name... but its not my name... I fall back into the couch.

Josh looks over my hand and reads the back outloud. "Maya...HUNTER!"

"Hunter?" Mom and I both ask at once.

"Open the envelope now Maya." Dad directs with a smile on his face.

I open the envelope to pull out a birth certificate. I give him a puzzled look and then look closer at it. The name on the birth certificate is Maya Penelope Hunter.

"I know we've talked about it before, and you've mentioned that you wished you were a Hunter legally. Now you are. I tracked Kermit down and got him to sign off on the adoption papers. You are 100% officially and legally a Hunter now and forever. Well, at least for a couple more years I hope." Shawn explained. "I know you won't be a Hunter legally forever, that's why I had the engraver skip a line on the back of the locket. I know all too soon you will be changing your last name to Matthews, but I hope you are okay with using my last name until that day comes."

"Forever okay...Dad." I jump up and hug Dad with tears streaming down my face. I never thought this day would come. I know he loves me like I really am his own flesh and blood, but I never dreamed of this moment, of knowing he loved me enough to make the adoption happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Here's more Christmas fluff! I meant to write more about Christmas with the family, but thats not what came out! After this got over a 1,000 words, I decided I needed to cut it off. Thanks for the reads and reviews! Cold weather has me blah, but Ill try to update more often! I don't own GMW or the characters, just the workings of my strange brain.

* * *

Chapter 11

Shawn's POV

I can't believe its Christmas morning and I'm the only one awake. What happened to kids waking up early on Christmas morning?

I glance at the clock and realize we have less than an hour before we have to be at Cory's. Now the decision.. who do I anger and wake up first? My teenage daughter and her boyfriend, or my pregnant wife.

I think for a moment and make sure the coffee is going. I think my best bet is to wake up Josh and let him deal with Maya. Then I will go gently wake up Katie.

I knock on Maya's closed bedroom door before I enter. I trust them but yet I don't trust them. No one answers so I slowly open the door. Josh and Maya are asleep curled up together on top of the bed. I see Josh's iPad in the floor so I figure they fell asleep watching a movie. I put the iPad safely on the nightstand and nudge Josh awake.

"Josh. It's Shawn. Y'all have about 45 minutes before we have to be at Cory's." I shake him awake and make sure hes actually looking at me.

"Its your job to wake up sleeping beauty there beside you. Coffee is started. I don't know if shes wanting to wear pajamas to Cory's or what." I wait for Josh to answer me. I've learned that just because he is looking at me doesn't mean he is actually awake.

"I'm up. I'll go fix her a cup of coffee and maybe that will speed up the process." Josh swung his feet out of bed and slipped out from under Maya's arm.

Mission Accomplished... at least part 1.

I slip into our bedroom next. "Katie, honey. Its time to get up. We have about 30 minutes before we are supposed to be at Cory's. I don't want to be late, Topanga still scares the crap out of me when shes mad." I shake Katie awake and help her out of bed.

I hear my phone going off from the kitchen. Everyone is up and semi moving so I guess I need to see who that is.

I pick up my phone and glance at it to find a message from Cory. 'The boss says everyone is supposed to wear the new matching Christmas pajamas. She said you were supposed to open them last night.'

"Topanga has requested Christmas Pajamas today" I holler at Josh and Maya.

I go in the bedroom to find mine and change clothes. I lay Katie's out of the bed and stick my head in the bathroom. "Cory sent a message saying that Topanga said to wear our Pj's. Your new ones are laid out on the bed."

I grab my cup of coffee and go to tell the kids the new time. I knock on the door and yell "20 minutes!"

Josh comes out in his pajamas and laughs. "You mean Topanga ordered us to wear these. You and I both know she doesn't request anything."

We both sit in the living room and wait on the girls while we enjoy our coffee. After a few minutes, Maya comes in with wet hair streaming behind her, and a hairbrush in her hand.

"Here. Braids please. Coffee?" Maya plops down in the floor and hands Josh her hairbrush.

"On the table in front of you." Josh answers her as he starts brushing out her hair.

I laugh at the sight of Maya sipping her coffee with her eyes shut as Josh brushes and braids her hair.

"I don't know why you are laughing. You'll have a tiny Maya telling you what to do soon, and you will jump at her command." Josh points at me with the hairbrush.

"Never." I reply.

"Shawn! Come put my socks on! I can't reach my feet!" Katie calls from the bedroom.

"Yes, dear." I answer, getting out of my chair.

"What were you saying about Never?" Josh laughs.

"Just Shut up little brother." I grumble as I walk off.

"Josh is braiding Maya's hair." I tell Katie as I walk in our bedroom.

"And? He did her hair before they were even dating. He's done Riley's so much that he just started doing Maya's as well. Do you really think he would tell either of those girls no when they asked him to do something for them? Not a chance. Just think of it as practice for when he is being a good daddy to your future granddaughters." Katie put me in my place.

"I don't want to think of them having kids. They aren't old enough for that!" I protest.

"Darling, I know its hard to see them grow up, but in a few months, Maya will be the same age I was when she was born. At least you know when she does have kids, she will have a loving husband and the kids will have a father who will never walk out on them." Katie kissed my head as I was finishing her socks and slippers.

"By the way, could you brush my hair? Trying to brush the back of my head just wears me out these days. I'm as big as a house now, I can't believe we still have about two months to go before we meet our princess." Katie laughs as she hands me her hairbrush.

"10 minutes Dad!" Maya yells laughing.

"Start gathering up the presents to take and we will be out in a minute. Your sister is giving your mom a hard time this morning." I yell back.

"Stop yelling and communicate like a human being." Katie smacks me in the arm.

"You mean send a text message to someone in the other room?" I reply pointing at her.

"Hey, it works." Katie laughs as I help her up off the edge of the bed where she was sitting. "Just think, next year we will have an 18 year old and a 10 month old for Christmas morning."

"I don't know how I got so lucky." I replied with a smile.

"We grabbed the sack of presents and we are leaving without you!" Maya called from the other room.

"Okay. We will be there when we get there." I answered as I heard the door shut.

I can't wait to watch everyone open presents. Morgan is going to kill Josh and Maya for the baby ball pit that comes with 75 plastic balls that they bought Baby Elizabeth.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Just a taste of NYE! You need to go look up "Kiss Me at Midnight" by N*Sync... its one of my favorite Holiday songs, and it fit perfectly in this chapter... Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or unfortunately N*Sync... If I owned N*Sync I'd die... well, I'd scream at least, and then get them to introduce me to other hot guys... Anyways, enjoy! Read, Review!

* * *

Chapter 12

Maya's POV

"You mean to tell me that y'all three have lived here in New York City your entire lives, but you have never watched the ball drop for New Years!?" Zay asked astonished.

"Most New Yorkers don't have anything to do with events that are body to body with tourists." I pointed out.

"Plus, who wants to stand in a crowd of people for over 12 hours in the frigid cold, to watch a ball of lights drop a couple feet?" Josh added.

"Y'all Yankees have no sense of adventure! Live a little." Zay argued.

"I do too have a sense of adventure. I take risks everything I ride the subway. Have you seen the characters down there?" I retort.

"We need to do something together. Its our last New Years Eve before we enter the real world. Once we all go off to college, we may not make it back together next year." Lucas interjected.

"I have no problem with doing something together, as long as its not standing in a crowd of strangers wearing soiled adult diapers." I reply.

We are all sitting in our booth at Topangas, arguing about our plans for New Years Eve. Well, Farkle is over by the door on the phone with someone, but that's just Farkle being Farkle-ly.

"Okay, I have a good compromise for you to consider," Farkle started talking as he walked back to the booth. "Dad has a loft open facing Times Square. Large open area where we can eat, dance, or just hang out. Then there's a balcony over looking Times Square and we can step out to watch the ball drop, but we don't have to mingle with the commoners in adult diapers."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll come up with a playlist." Josh offered.

"Riley, Lucas, you are in charge of food. Mother said she has a new caterer she wants us to try out, so I'll give you their number." Farkle started assigning jobs. "Maya, pick us out a few movies. Riley and Maya, can you help Smackle with decorations? Zay... you can be the official time keeper so we don't miss the ball drop."

"Oh, Mrs. Farkle just sent me a message and said we need to dress worthy of the space we are using, so I guess that means we have to dress up." Smackle sighed.

"YAY! That means we have to go shopping!" Riley yelled excitedly.

"Yay." I mutter under my breath.

The next thing I know Riley is dragging me out of the booth to go shopping right that moment.

"Riles, I already have a dress remember...you were with me when I bought it." I reminded her trying to get out of this dreaded shopping trip.

"You can help us!" Riley threw me my coat and headed towards the door.

"Forgetting something?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, yeah. Come on Smackle." Riley pulled Smackle up also.

"Not what I was meaning, but I see how I rank." Lucas laughed.

I gave Josh a kiss and whispered in his ear... 'Save me'

"No can do. I promised I would never come in between the two of you." Josh laughed at the look on my face.

Thankfully we find a cute 50s style dress for Riley, and a cute lace shoulder dress for Smackle at our first stop.

Its finally New Years Eve and we've already watched the movie New Years Eve and High School Musical.

We decided it was time to see what music Josh picked out, and dance awhile.

We cracked up laughing when the first song that started playing was Cotton Eyed Joe. Josh just grinned and said he wanted to make sure Zay and Lucas had a taste of home.

After a few upbeat silly songs, it switched to an older song I had never heard. I glanced at Josh's phone to see the artist bc the voices were really good.

We restarted the song once we realized what it was, and slow danced our way to midnight with the perfect song... "Kiss me at midnight" by Nsync.

As we swayed to the music, Josh was singing quietly where only I could hear him.

 _'Kiss me at midnight_

 _5...4...3...2...1_

 _Kiss me at midnight_

 _Dance into the morning light_

 _Party into the new year_

 _All of my friends are here and when the time is right_

 _Kiss me at midnight (kiss)_

 _I've been waiting for this special night_

 _To be with you_

 _The colors of Christmas are still shining bright_

 _And I know what we're gonna do_

 _Anticipating_

 _Music is playing_

 _The magic is in the air_

 _All through the season_

 _You've been the reason_

 _I have so much love to share_

 _Kiss me at midnight_

 _Dance into the morning light_

 _Party into the new year_

 _All of my friends are here and when the time is right_

 _Kiss me at midnight (kiss)_

 _We've been making promises in the dark_

 _Our resolutions_

 _As a brand new year is about to start_

 _And we're together_

 _Celebrating_

 _No more waiting_

 _Our time has arrived_

 _Feel the beat of my heart_

 _As the countdown starts_

 _Just look into my eyes_

 _Kiss me at midnight_

 _Dance into the morning light_

 _Party into the new year_

 _All of my friends are here and when the time is right_

 _Kiss me at midnight (kiss)_

 _Baby it's New Years Eve_

 _A time we can believe_

 _In making wishes_

 _Dreams come true_

 _Just for me and you_

 _Kiss me at midnight_

 _Dance into the morning light_

 _Party into the new year_

 _All of my friends are here and when the time is right_

 _Kiss me at midnight (kiss)_

 _Kiss me at midnight_

 _Dance into the morning light_

 _Party into the new year_

 _All of my friends are here and when the time is right_

 _Kiss me at midnight (kiss)'_

'This has to be the most perfect New Years Eve EVER!' I thought as I rang in the new year in the arms of the guy I love, surrounded by friends who have became family.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: So Sorry this update has taken so long! I started a new job and haven't had the time or energy to write when I get home. Don't worry, this story is far from over, it just may not be as quick between chapters as before.

Just a little bit of Ava/Auggie for you... Oh, and I don't own anything except the weird workings of my brain.

* * *

Chapter 13

Ava's POV

"Mother? There's a dance coming up at school, and I was wondering.. No, Mom... That's not what I..."

I sighed as I realized my mother hung up on me.

I was trying to ask her if she'd be in town for us to go dress shopping but all she said was if I really wanted to go to that antiquated mating ritual, she would put some money in my account, but I really needed to think if it was "projecting the feminine image" she raised me to have.

Who cares if its not the feminine answer?! I'm 11 and I want to go to a dance with my boyfriend. Its her job as a parent to be happy and supportive, right?!

"Did you talk to your Mom?" Auggie asked.

"Long enough for her to share her opinion that _her daughter_ wouldn't want to partake in such an antiquated mating ritual...but that if I felt that it was a required part of the "public school experience", she could extend my allowance to allow the proper attire" I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Ava, honey, I didn't mean to ease drop, but I can take you shopping for a dress." Topanga offered.

"I know, and I appreciate it. I just don't think my boyfriend's mom taking me shopping is the same thing as a mom taking me. I know Nanny would do it if I told her to, but she doesn't know much English." I plopped myself down on the couch.

"You want parents? Fine." Josh came walking into the room.

"Where did you come from and how long have you been in my house?" Topanga interrupted.

"It's laundry day, and 3 loads." Josh answered, then continued his explanation.

"You want a Mom to take you shopping, and a Dad to do the before dance date interview... like a normal kid. Fine. Maya and I will be your parents. You two are a lot alike anyways. Maya and Riley can take you to find the perfect dress, and can help you get ready. I'll practice being the overprotective Dad and ask Auggie a million questions when he comes to pick you up." Josh offered.

"What are you volunteering me for now, Boing?" Maya asks, walking into the room.

"I said you would take Ava shopping for a dress, and help her with her hair and makeup for the dance. Her mom chose not to participate in this parenting activity." Josh explained with a look that said he'd share more detail later.

"Tomorrow good for you? We can grab Riley and look around at dresses. We can spend a good amount of your Mom's money." Maya offered.

"If you don't mind... I want something cute but different. I don't want to be wearing the same dress as 30 other girls." I agreed. Who needs real parents, when you have friends willing to pretend?


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

Whoohoo! This one came easily! You can thank mandatory standardized testing for this chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone or anything from GMW except the odd workings of my imagination.

* * *

Chapter 14

Josh's POV

I've created a monster. Why did I say that Maya and Riley would take Ava shopping for the "perfect" dress? WHY?!

"NO! Maya, surely there is a dress in this huge town of New York City that will work for the dance!" I argued over the phone with Maya.

Apparently they have looked around the city at the normal dress places, and nothing will work. Oh, or they saw a classmate trying on the dress Ava likes. I don't understand what's so wrong about having a dress similar to anyone else? I mean, guys all wear similar suits!

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING INTO JERSEY ALONE!" Maya is going to make me bald before we even get married.

Maya hangs up on me, but soon walks in the door.

"Joshua Gabriel Matthews, I don't care if we are in an argument, the next time you yell at me like that, will be the last time you talk to me. Are we clear?!" Maya sticks her finger in my face.

"Yes. Sorry, it is just frustrating at times when you come up with some of your ideas, and it worries me. It's my responsibility to keep you safe. Letting you, Riley and Ava take the train to Jersey to look for formals alone is not keeping you safe. " I apologized.

"Momma M, we have to find a dress! Hannah S just posted that she's having her dress custom made by Sondra Celli. Oh great! Now Hannah R posted a picture that she's going to be wearing a Pnina dress!" Ava rushed in the room talking, and waving her phone around.

"Isn't a Panini a sandwich?" I mutter.

Two blonde heads swivel to stare at me. "Fine, fine I take that back."

The girls kept talking about dresses and places they haven't yet looked.

I went to get a drink and noticed the calendar on the fridge.

"Hey, girls! I have a better idea than Jersey. This weekend is a long weekend, none of us have school Monday. Why don't I call Ma and see if we can all come down to Philly this weekend. Auggie and I can do something with Dad, and Ma can go shopping with you girls, just to give an adult opinion. I think she would be thrilled. I bet no one else in your class will be going to Philadelphia to dress shop Ava." I laid out my plans to the girls.

"Worth a try at least. I can do some research and find some shops to look at, so we can plan out our time." Maya agreed.

"Daddy Josh, are you sure she won't mind?" Ava asked worriedly.

I smiled at her nickname for me. I was just joking when I said Maya and I would be her parents, but she has started calling us Mom and Dad this past week and it has stuck. Honestly, I think she's happy to have someone around that she can depend on when she needs to talk.

"Hey, Mom. What do you and Dad have planned for this weekend?" I grab my phone and walk to the bedroom as I call Mom.

I see Maya grab my laptop and plop on the couch.

"All set. She said she'd be expecting us Friday night and would have dinner waiting on us." I came out of the bedroom to see Maya and Ava looking at dresses online.

"I'll pick you up at school Friday and we can head out. My last class finishes at noon so I'll swing by here and get our bags before I come to the school." I continued.

"Not totally set. This was your idea, so you get to talk to Shawn and Cory and get them to agree to you taking their kids to Philly without them." Maya laughed.

"Ah, you see I'm smarter than you give me credit for, my dear. I have already messaged your Mom and Topanga, and told them Mom invited us kids down to Philly for the long weekend. They both were in agreement with our plans, so the guys have to accept it." I laughed.

"The hardest part will be to tell Riley that she's coming with us, and that Lucas isn't." Ava pointed out.

"Already taken care of, Lucas has already made plans to make a trip down to Texas to see Pappy. Pappy told him he needs him to come help with something concerning the ranch." Maya stated.

"Yay!" Ava cheered. "Now to go give Nanny the weekend off, and start packing."

"Remember we are traveling light, one bag if possible please." I remind Ava.

"Don't forget to pack your strapless bra and your best set of panties for trying on dresses." Maya instructs Ava.

"Do I need to bring a pair of shoes to take dress shopping?" Ava pauses in the doorway.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea. We can always find new shoes but it would help to see your height." Maya decided.

Ava bounced out the door, calling Auggie as she went to tell him of our plans.

I sit next to Maya on the couch and she leans against me.

"You know I really don't want to think about our daughter's undergarments... right?" I said softly.

"But the look on your face was priceless. Now, do we have time for a movie before my parents get home or do you want to go help me pack?" Maya asked.

"I'd love to say movie, but I have a feeling if I don't make you pack now, you won't have anything packed by Friday." I stood up and pulled Maya up off the couch.

"Let's get it done, and maybe we can get that movie started by the time Shawn gets home."

As we walked into Maya's bedroom, she tossed me a backpack. As she pulled clothes out of her closet, I folded them and packed them neatly away. In less than 30 minutes, we had everything but her bathroom bag packed and ready to go.

By the time Shawn got home, we were curled up on the couch watching High School Musical for the 125th time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Maya's POV

My alarm goes off and I groan. Why again do I have an alarm set on a Saturday morning? And why do I smell coffee?

I open my eyes to realize Riley is in bed with me, and we aren't at home. We are upstairs in my adoptive grandparents/future in laws house... Yeah, that's still strange. What do you call someone who has been like grandparents to you, but will be your mother in law?

Anyways, I don't hear the boys stirring yet, so I quickly get out of bed and wake the others.

"Ava, go get in the shower. I'm going across to the other bathroom." I nudge Ava.

"Five more minutes..." Ava whimpers.

"5 more minutes and you risk the boys being in the shower...or missing out on that coffee I smell from downstairs." I remind her that we only have about an hour before her first dress appointment.

By the time I get out of the shower and dressed, Ava is out and has managed to get Riley into the bathroom.

"Mom, how should I do my hair?" Ava asks, standing in the middle of the room digging in her bag in just her underwear.

"First you should probably put on some clothes, since you know the boys will be up soon. I'd go with leggings and a shirt, and pull your hair up so it won't get caught in a zipper." I suggest.

Its not three seconds after we both are dressed before there's a knock on the door.

"Coffee delivery!" Josh calls.

"Just a second." I call back. "Ava, take Riley's bag into the bathroom for her and tell her the boys are out here."

I walk over and open the door. "Okay, we're all good. You mentioned coffee?"

"Morning, beautiful. Do you want me to braid your hair while you drink your coffee?" Josh offers with a gentle peck.

"Yes please!" I plop down on the floor and lean against the bed. I'll take Josh playing with my hair over doing it myself any day.

I sip my coffee then look over at Ava. "Ava, do you need me to braid your hair?"

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to just go with a high side pony. A braid will come loose if I try on too many dresses." Ava replies.

We hear a knock on the door, but none of us want to get up to answer it.

"It's open." I call.

"I just wanted let you girls know that breakfast is ready, and to see if you have seen the boys..." Momma Amy opens the door and comes in as she's talking. "And I see that I've found the boys too."

"Josh was sweet enough to bring me a cup of coffee." I explain.

"That was sweet of him. Where's Riley?" Momma Amy asks.

"She's in the bathroom, she should be out shortly." Auggie pips up.

"Well, come on down kids. Breakfast will be getting cold." Momma Amy just looks at Josh braiding my hair.

"You coming?" Ava and Auggie ask as they hop up to follow her.

"We will be right down. I need Josh to finish this braid. If I move, he has to start all over." I reply.

"I'm almost done. We will be right down, with Riley in tow." Josh offers.

As soon as they make their way down the stairs, Josh whispers "Done."

"That was quick." I comment.

"I could have been done when they were in here, but then I couldn't have done this." Josh whispers as I feel him kiss the back of my neck.

"Eww! No PDA. Remember Niece here!" Riley pretends to gag as she walks out of the bathroom.

"If I have to see you kiss Ranger Rick, you can deal with me and your Uncle." I laugh as Josh pulls me up off the floor.

"We better go on down before Ma sends Dad up after us." Josh points out.

We rush downstairs to find the others sitting at the table waiting on us.

"I figured we all could use something filling and warm, so I fixed homemade oatmeal. I hope everyone likes it." Momma Amy explains.

We all eat and the guys volunteer to do the dishes so we can head out.

We have several stores on our list in our mission to find the perfect dress. Then we are meeting up with the guys for dinner. Their plan is to run out to the wilderness store where Mr. Allen has to check on an order that is missing, and then find some things to waste time.

By the time we finish shopping, after a quick break for lunch, Ava ended up with two dresses that she can't decide between, along with shoes and accessories for both.

She insisted on Riley and I trying on dresses as well, and decided she was buying each of us the dress she thought was perfect for us.

Momma Amy decided that there was a second dress she wanted me to wear, a long flowing purple creation, so she insisted that she missed my birthday, so this dress was a birthday present.

As we finished at the last store, it was almost time to meet the guys for dinner. Momma Amy decided suspiciously that she was much too tired to go out, that she would have Josh and Auggie meet us at the store.

Riley made an excuse that she was supposed to go Facetime Lucas, so it left the two couples for dinner.

At Momma Amy's insistence, I changed out of my comfy clothes into the new purple dress. Ava decided to wear the blue glittery dress she had found, and save the pink one for the dance.

When we got to Valentino's, the hostess apologized and claimed there wasn't a table for four left, so she needed to set us at two smaller tables. Sure... Momma Amy is at work in this situation I'm sure.

Sure enough, our family dinner ended up as a candlelight dinner with both couples at separate tables.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:

Sorry for the delay, life has been crazy... Don't kill me for the cliffhanger... But thats how my brain has it going.

Chapter 16

Maya's POV

I sit in my first period class listening to all the girls chatter about Valentine's Day with a smile on my face. Since it falls on a Thursday this year, Josh and I have decided we are going to do something small tonight and wait until this weekend to really celebrate.

"Maya... Earth to Maya." Smackle calls. "What do you and Dreamboat have planned for tonight?"

"Nothing really. We had dinner with the family last night for his birthday, and he surprised me with flowers this morning. I'm almost positive he has Dad in on some plans because a vase of roses was on my dresser this morning that wasn't there when I went to sleep last night." I explain.

"Ooooh, roses." Riley coos.

"Yes... your uncle knows how to be romantic. There were two red roses, a lavender rose, and 8 yellow roses. 8 yellow for the years we knew each other as friends, red for the two years we've been dating, and lavender means I love you. Eleven roses total means truly deeply loved." I gave the girls more details, explaining which rose I chose to wear in my hair today.

"So a lavender rose behind your left ear has special meaning?" Juliet butts in.

"Traditionally a flower behind your left ear means you are married or have a significant other. A lavender rose just adds special emphasis. But we all know that Maya has been off the market for years now." Smackle lectures.

"So what have you done for Uncle Josh?" Riley asks.

"If his roommate follows through, Josh will receive a card this morning, telling him to go to his favorite coffee shop. There he will find that his morning coffee and Danish have been paid for, and will receive his next clue." I smile, thinking about the odd clues I have left for him.

As the morning drags on, I can tell our teachers have gotten wiser over the years. Instead of pretending its not Valentine's Day, every class has had an assignment focusing on the holiday.

I got a selfie of Josh and his coffee, but haven't heard from him since then. I know he has his last midterms this morning so silence isn't a bad thing.

My last class before lunch is French. I hate this class with a passion, even more than math class, and that says a lot.

We are sitting in class and the classroom phone rings. Instead of answering the phone, Mrs. Shettles ignores the call. The phone rings three more times with each call being ignored, with Mrs. Shettles finally putting the phone on mute.

"Mrs. Shettles, do you not think that if the office was trying to call you multiple times, it must be important?" Farkle interrupted her lecture. He was the only one of us who could speak French fluently enough to get away with interrupting her.

Oh, did I forget to say she doesn't allow us to talk in English in her class?!

"I assure you, Monsieur Minkus, nothing is that important, that they can not wait until my instructional time is complete." Mrs. Shettles replied.

She continues to drone on and on about something in French.

Riley nudges me with her foot and points in the hall. "Is that Josh?" She whispers.

I glance at the door to see Uncle John at the door. My stomach sinks.

I look over at Riley, and her face matches my feelings. "Something is wrong, Ri... Uncle John wouldn't interrupt class for nothing."

Uncle John knocks on the door but Mrs. Shettles ignores him. He tries to open the door to realize she has it locked. He fishes out his keys and unlocks the classroom door.

"Mrs. Shettles, we will discuss your lack of protocol later. Right now, I need Miss Hunter." Uncle Josh says.

I stand up and reach for my purse.

"Sit down, Ms. Hart. In my classroom, I am the one in charge." Mrs. Shettles says. "If you leave this classroom, you will be accepting a zero on this assignment and a week of detention."

"Again, Mrs. Shettles, this is Maya Hunter. As your boss, I am overriding you and pulling a student for a family emergency. We will deal with your insubordination at a later date. I look forward to the conversation." Uncle John motioned for me to come on with him.

I step out into the hallway and see Josh. His face is pale. He pulls me to him in a tight hug.

"What's wrong Josh?" I hear Lucas's voice behind me. I raise my head off Josh's shoulder to see that Farkle, Lucas, and Riley have followed us out of class.

"Shawn called. He told me to come get you... It's your mom. We have to get to the hospital." Josh told me gently.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note:

Felt this needed a different POV... Just be patient... I'm not killing anyone off...yet.

* * *

Chapter 17

Josh's POV

My birthday started off great...I wake up to a note from Maya telling me to go to the coffee shop near campus and tell the girl at the counter my name, that my coffee and breakfast danish was paid for, as a surprise birthday gift.

But then by the time I got out of my mid term and checked my phone, I had 3 missed calls from Shawn... and several texts saying Call Me NOW... all from a 5 minute time period.

My heart races as I quickly call Shawn back.

"Hey, I was in a mid term." I explain.

"Its Katy... its not good. I went to grab some food from Topanga's and came back to find Katy crumpled in the floor, bleeding. We are at the ER and they won't tell me anything. Go get Maya from school... She needs to be here." Shawn spills.

I've never heard my honorary big brother sound like this... not even when his Dad died.

"Don't worry about Maya. I'll go get her and we will be there as soon as we can. I'll call Ma and tell them to come up also." I tell Shawn as I'm already running to the subway.

I call my parents as I'm getting on the subway. Today is a day I thank God for transit passes where I can just walk on without having to take time to pay.

"Mom. Mom. Listen to me. Shawn just called. Katy's at the ER. He said its bad, he found her passed out and bleeding. I'm on my way to go get Maya from school, but I figure Shawn needs you. I've never heard him this shaken." I hang up on her as I get to the school.

I try to calmly walk into the office so I don't frighten the secretary.

"I need to check out Maya Hunter please. Her dad sent me, its a family emergency." I tell the secretary.

"ID please." She asks.

I hand her my Id and she glances and hands it back.

"I'm afraid you aren't on the approved pick up list. You can have her parents call me, but I can't release her to you otherwise." She informs me.

"Her dad sent me. I just got off the phone with him. Her mom is unconscious in the ER right now." I tell the secretary, getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules for a reason." The secretary said with a smirk.

"Are you telling me that I tell you that I'm sent to get a student because her mother is possibly dying, and you don't care?! Ask Mr. Turner or Cory Matthews and they will verify who I am!" I say, just a little loud.

"Young Mr. Matthews, what's the issue?" John sticks his head out of his office at the sound of my voice.

"Shawn sent me to get Maya. Katy collapsed, he's at the ER with her, but he said it doesn't look good. She's still unresponsive. And this lovely secretary just tells me that I can't check out Maya because I'm not on some stupid list." I informed him with a huff.

"Mrs. Winters, let me see the student checkout sheet please." John sticks his hand out.

The secretary grudgingly hands him the paper. He quickly writes Maya's name and signs his own name beside it.

"Now that this issue is taken care of, will you please call down and have my granddaughter come to the office with her things?" John handed the paper back to the secretary whose mouth was hanging open.

"But sir..." She stammered.

"Now." John stated.

The secretary tried calling her classroom without success.

"Lets go. We will go get her out of class, and then I will go tell Cory and send him also. I know Shawn needs all the support he can get. I will be there as soon as I get Auggie and Ava." John tells me his plans as we rush to Maya's classroom.

John ends up having words with the teacher to be able to get Maya, and I can tell as soon as she sees me, she knows something is majorly wrong.

"Shawn called me. It's your mom. He found her passed out. We've gotta go, they are at the hospital. It doesn't look good sweetheart." I tell Maya as I hold her up.

"My secretary just told me she called for a cab. It will be faster than the subway. Its on me. You kids go on, and I'll sign everyone out. Tell Shawn I'll be there as soon as I can." John tells me.

"Thanks." I wrap my arm around Maya to make sure I can hold her up, and we rush to the front entrance, as I see John rush to Cory's classroom.

When we make it to the hospital, I'm not surprised to see Cory come in not far behind us.

"Dad?!" Maya asks when we see Shawn.

"The nurse just came and gave me some information. Your mom lost a lot of blood, and the baby is in distress. They were asking for permission to do a c-section to deliver the baby. It's a little early, but they said if they didn't, we could loose them both." Shawn told us.

It seemed like forever that we sat quietly in the little waiting room, when in reality it took about 20 minutes for the nurse to come back and tell us they were moving us to a new waiting room.

"Mr. Hunter, the c-section is complete. Your daughter is small but seems to be doing just fine. We took her to the NICU to be checked out just to be safe. If you will come this way, the doctor needs to speak with you for a moment concerning your wife." the nurse directed Shawn to follow her, while another nurse showed us to a new waiting room on a different floor.

It was just a matter of minutes before Shawn joined us. "They said there was problems during the surgery and they wanted permission to do a hysterectomy, because they can't get Katy to stop bleeding. I told them to do whatever they needed to do to save her. I can't raise two daughters by myself." Shawn quietly filled us in to what the doctors said.

About 15 minutes later, the nurse wheeled a bassinet into the private waiting room where we were.

"Someone is healthy and ready to meet her Daddy." the nurse smiled, and handed a little pink bundle to Shawn.

Everyone gathered around for a closer look.

"She's small but mighty. She measured in at 16 inches long and 5 pounds 11 ounces. Does she have a name yet?" The nurse asked.

"Lillian Kate Hunter." Shawn said.

Shawn held her for a few minutes and then turned to Maya. "There's someone else who has been waiting to meet you. Lily Kate, meet your big sister Maya."

Shawn carefully passed Lily into Maya's arms. The sight of my girl holding a baby took my breath away.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note

SO SORRY! So So sorry it took so long to update, but the real real world interrupted. I had started a new job, and then little league baseball started... I can't write a chapter when I fall asleep as soon as I get home. I have so much more planned for this story, and my brain keeps coming up with new things. Please continue to read and be patient with me. I hope to get back writing, with at least a chapter a week.

* * *

Chapter 18

Maya's POV

"Ugh!" I slid into a booth at Topanga's where the gang was waiting. "Today's count is 7. SEVEN busybodies who gush over Lily Kate while commenting under their breath that I've destroyed my life. Just because you see a teenager with a baby, doesn't mean you have to jump to the conclusion of a teenage mom!"

"Ignore them and focus on the fact that it's almost Spring Break!" Smackle commented as she cooed over Lily Kate.

"Riley Janelle Matthews, I swear if you wake her up, I'll sneak her into your room tonight when she's awake and screaming at 2 am." I threaten.

"Soo...Spring Break plans... any suggestions?" Farkle changed the topic.

"Key West, Panama City, South Beach, Miami.." Zay suggested with a smirk.

"There is no way our parents will agree to let us go to Florida for spring break without them. Keep dreaming." Lucas shot the idea of Florida down.

"Considering the parent permission angle, especially Mr. Hunter and Mr. Matthews, I would remind you that the possibility of getting to all go on a trip without an adult, would be greatest if the trip was to somewhere that already has a trusted adult. So probably Philadelphia or Texas will be the only choices." Smackle interjected.

"Actually, Shawn keeps saying I need to get to know Uncle Jack. I think Jack and Rachel are still in California." I suggest.

"Dad's talked about them, about how mature and responsible Jack is. Aren't they just outside of Anaheim?" Riley asked.

"I think that's right. I'll talk to Dad about it and see if he will call Uncle Jack tonight. I'm surprised I haven't got a call saying they are home from Mom's doctors appointment." I stated.

"Okay, that's settled. Now envelopes out!" Farkle looked around the table.

"Dude..." Zay started.

"Nope, we decided we would do this all together. School envelopes out and in the pile please." Farkle insisted.

I slowly dropped the two envelopes I had onto the pile. This week was the two I had been waiting on, my top two college choices. I see Riley dropping Yale, Harvard, NYU, and Texas A&M on the pile.

Once everyone is done dropping their envelopes in the pile, we wait for the reader of the letters. Since Josh has no letters, but has a vested interest in the outcomes, we decided he was the reader of the mail.

"Okay, this weeks selections have been presented by a wide array of colleges... Lets see who we have here today. NYU, always a favorite. Harvard, Harvard, Yale, Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Yale, NY School of Visual Arts, Texas A&M, University of Hawaii, Baylor, Texas Tech, NYC, NYU, Columbia, Duke, Penn State."

"Just open them already!" Lucas interrupts.

"Okay Okay. Farkle, Smackle, Riley... From Harvard, yes. From Yale, yes. Zay, University of Hawaii.. really, you had to try didn't you... It's a pay yourself yes." Josh started down the list.

"A dude has to try. Farkle, just once I wish a college would say no to you, even a nah, you're too smart for us. Just so you feel what us peons feel." Zay laughed.

"Lucas, lets see. You have letters from Texas, Baylor, NYU, Columbia, and Texas Tech. Its a yes from all of them. I guess you have to make a decision soon. Good luck with that buddy." Josh continues.

He reads off several more letters for the gang, and I sit not so patiently. Lily Kate wakes up and whimpers, so I use her as an excuse to get up and pace around. My loving boyfriend has decided to aggravate me by leaving my two letters for last.

"Last but not least by any means. Two letters for the gorgeous and talented Maya Penelope Hunter..., which shall I open first." Josh grins.

"From NYU, Dear Ms. Hunter, we regret to inform you that although you are a brilliant talented artist, we can not allow you to room with your handsome older boyfriend. We will however offer you your very own tiny bedroom, and common living area to share with total strangers. We would love to begin you on your journey to becoming a poor starving artist, but one with a proud diploma to hang on your studio walls." Josh pretends to read.

"Shut up you idiot. What does it really say?" I grab the letter from his hands and scan it. "I Got in... I GOT IN!" I shouted and jumped for joy.

Riley quickly grabbed Lily Kate from my arms as I started celebrating.

"Maya, you may want to look at this second letter." Farkle held the second letter in the air.

"What does it say?" Smackle asked.

Josh and I read over the letter from the New York School of Visual Arts.

"I got in. Plus they want to offer me a full ride scholarship, including a housing stipend and a supply fund!" I informed my friends.

"Sounds like we all have some hard decisions to make." Smackle said quietly, looking around the table at our group.

"I have to go tell Mom and Dad that I got in!" I jumped up and grabbed the diaper bag, and started pushing the stroller towards the door.

"Maya, wait. You are forgetting something." Riley called.

"Oh, yeah. Better grab those letters so they believe me." I laughed and turned back to the table.

"Already ahead of you, they are in the diaper bag." Farkle called.

"Then what..." I stop and look around puzzled.

"She gets into two colleges, and already forgets about us. I see how we rank, Miss Lily Kate. Don't worry, when she becomes too famous to remember you, I'll still love my birthday present." Josh walks towards me carrying Lily Kate.

"I didn't forget her. I knew you would get her." I insisted, as our friends laugh.

As we walk out the door and towards the subway, I just laugh as I hear the comments about "such a cute little family, but so young." The comments aren't going to bring me down today.

There were days I didn't think I would graduate high school, much less attend college. Now to have gotten acceptance letters from not one but two major schools, with scholarship offers to boot, blows my mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note

Yay another chapter up! I told you it wouldn't be forever before I updated again... its a little short, but fluffy. If you want to see Maya's dress, just pm me.

* * *

Chapter 19

Maya's POV

I can't believe we are in California. Our parents actually let us fly across country for Spring Break. Technically, we are still with family.

Jack and Rachel are letting us stay with them, and have a little guest house on their property. The girls are sharing a room in the main house, and the guys have the guest house.

Right now we are sprawled all over the living room of the main house, trying to decide what to do today.

"We've done Disney, Knotts Farm, and the beach. Any suggestions for today?" Farkle asked.

"There's a zip line place that looks cool." Zay offered.

"I am not flying through the air on a tiny piece of rope." I replied.

"According to this travel guide, there are 5 different art museums in the area." Josh mentioned.

"I want to go shopping." Riley said.

"There is a science museum." Smackle offered.

"You only have two days left before you fly home. Why don't the girls go shopping and the guys can go to the rope course or the flight simulator. Then tomorrow you can break off into couples and go do the things only you like." Jack suggested.

"Ooh! I know you girls have prom coming up. I know the perfect place to start your search." Rachel offered.

"Well, I don't know if I am even going to prom. They haven't approved Josh as my date yet, and I'm not going without him." I stated.

"Why wouldn't they approve him? That's ridiculous." Jack questioned.

"They have some rule about how old the dates can be. I think the exact rules are on the school's website." I explained.

Jack grabbed his phone and starting searching. "Here it is. The rules for prom clearly state that the student's date can be no more than 2 years older than the student."

"Maya, when is your birthday again?" Rachel asked.

"January 2001. Josh was born February 1999." I answered.

"They can't reject him based on age. There's less than two years. It comes out to a year, ten months, and some days." Rachel pointed out.

"Now that we fixed that problem, lets go SHOPPING!" Riley bounced with excitement.

Soon we were in an Uber heading to this little dress shop. When we walked in, there were dresses everywhere, but we were told to sit down and wait.

Then the sales attendant handed us an information sheet to fill out. It asked questions about favorite colors, vacation spots, hobbies, talents, relationship status, and information about the event. We all thought this was an odd way of finding a dress, but we followed directions.

The owner of the store took our information sheets, and returned with a rack of dresses. I saw several purple dresses which I knew had to be for Riley.

"Ms. Matthews, if you will step this way, we will put you in the first of your dress selections."

Riley tried on a purple mermaid dress, a pale purple short dress, and then finally picked one out that looked like the perfect dress.

When she stepped out in it, we all agreed it was perfect. The bodice of the dress was covered in pink and purple sequins, and the flowy skirt was a pastel purple, almost a lavender color. It was one shoulder with a clear strap with matching sequins.

Smackle chose the first dress she tried, a deep hunter green dress with a high neck. The bodice was covered in gold embroidery. It was a perfect fit for her personality.

Then it was my turn. I let Rachel and Riley pick dresses for me to try on, because nothing grabbed my attention. After trying on all of the selections pulled for me, nothing was perfect.

"Ms. Hunter, I do have one more dress that may fit what you are looking for, I normally don't show it because it is a little on the nontraditional side." The owner said as she walked to the back.

She came back with a dress bag and handed it inside the dressing room to me. As soon as I unzipped the bag, I started laughing.

I stepped into the dress and turned around to be zipped it. The dress fit like it was custom made for my body. It had two thick shoulder straps like I wanted, and a sweetheart bodice with flowy skirt. I stepped out for everyone to see.

Riley started laughing. "They actually had the perfect dress for your personality."

Rachel snapped a picture of me and sent it to my mom. "What a better dress for an artist, than one that looks like its splattered with paint?"

The dress did in fact look splattered. The whole dress had colorful spatter over a white background. The bodice and straps were covered in tiny iridescent beads.

We made sure none of our phones had pictures on them besides Rachel's and arranged for the dresses to be shipped to New York. Now to keep the dresses a secret until prom night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Maya's POV

"Go away!" I muttered under my breath.

I felt someone shaking me awake.

"I said GO AWAY! Whoever created Mondays as a school day should be burned at the stake." I grumbled.

"Come on, Maya. If you want coffee before school, you have to get up." I must have been dreaming because I heard Josh's voice instead of my parents.

I felt someone pull the covers off of me and saw the bright light as someone pulled back the curtains.

I burrowed into the bed cover-less, but my eyes snapped open when I felt a kiss brush against my forehead.

"Josh?" I looked up at him with surprise.

"I don't have class today, so I'm on baby sister duty. Shawn has already left for work, and your Mom has a doctors appointment this morning so she asked me to wake you up so she could leave earlier." Josh explained.

We hear a cry from the other room. "Oops. Lilly Kate is calling me. Go get dressed and I'll go get her ready for the day." Josh said with a smile.

"Hey, Josh!" I called as he's walking out of the room.

"Yes?" He answered as he walks out.

"I'll give her a bottle if you braid my hair." I suggested with a grin.

"Only if you get ready before I get her ready." Josh laughed.

I quickly threw on a tunic and fleece leggings, and searched for my knee boots. I really didn't want to do my own hair today.

I grabbed my brush, a few bobby pins, and a couple of hair bands and rushed into the living room.

"YES!" I declared victory as I tossed my stuff on the couch and reached to pick Lilly Kate up out of the bassinet.

I saw Josh warming her bottle in the kitchen so I grabbed a bib and settled in the floor. "Sissy gets to feed you this morning while Joshy has to do my hair." I grabbed her toes to make her giggle.

I glanced at the outfit he picked out for her to wear today and shook my head. "Really babe?"

"What? She likes dressing like Sissy. I knew it was Monday which is always leggings and a shirt because you say that Mondays don't deserve real clothes." Josh replied.

He walked into the living room and handed me the warmed bottle. He kissed me a real good morning, and then sat down on the couch behind me.

"What kind of braid do you have in mind today?" Josh asked as he started brushing my hair.

"Crown braid please. We are painting in art, and I have class with Riles." I replied.

Lilly Kate finished her bottle just as Josh finished my hair. I handed him the empty bottle, and I stood up to grab the diaper bag.

"Full size bag or bare necessities?" I asked.

"Shawn's bag is fine. I'm not going to have her out long enough for the gigantic pink monstrosity. Plus I can never find what I need in it anyway." Josh called out from the other room.

Lilly fussed as I try to buckle her in the stroller, so I just stuck the diaper bag in the bottom and carried her.

"Where's your backpack?" Josh asked as we were about to walk out the door.

"Oops. Its in my room, I almost forgot it." I went to turn around.

"Just wait. I'll go grab it." Josh stopped me then ran to get it. When he came back out, he stuck it in the basket of the stroller with the diaper bag. He laid a baby blanket in the seat of the stroller, just in case we needed it, and we headed out.

By the time we got to Topanga's for breakfast, it was already crowded. I saw an open booth and pointed it out to Josh. I maneuvered the stroller over to the booth and slid in while he placed our order.

Soon the gang all arrived and joined us in the booth.

"Maya, scrunch over just a bit more." Riley pushed me to try to make room for Smackle to sit.

"I can't. Lilly is asleep and if I move any closer to the wall, I'm going to smush her. Plus I won't be able to move and drink my coffee." I pointed out.

We were sitting enjoying our coffee when Lucas pointed out that if we didn't leave for school we were going to be late on our first day back.

I carefully laid Lilly Kate in the stroller, trying to not wake her up, and covered her with the blanket. The gang all headed out toward school, with Josh pushing the stroller.

Several people on the street commented about what a cute little family we made, or about how sad it was to see two young people with a kid already. I just ignored the nasty comments and focused on how great it was to see Josh love my little sister just as much as I do.

When we got to the school, I gently kissed Lilly Kate bye, and turned to tell Josh bye. He leaned down to kiss me when we heard a voice yell out.

"Matthews, Hunter! Get to class!"

We laughed when we realized it was Uncle John.

"I'm not one of your students John!" Josh yelled.

"I was talking to the other Matthews and you know it. Matthews stop kissing Hunter on my school grounds. Dang, I never thought Id heard those words coming out of my mouth." Uncle John shook his head and motioned for me to hurry up.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Maya's POV

When my alarm went off, I rolled over to snooze it. Instead of my alarm, I felt a flower. I open my eyes to see a tie dye rose laying where my alarm clock should be. My alarm was moved across the room where I had to get up to turn it off.

The rose had a note that said "Good Morning Beautiful. Get to school and I'll see you tonight."

I carried it out to the living room with me. "Mom, do you know anything about this?" I asked.

"Josh gave it to Shawn last night and asked him to put it where you would see it. It was your Dad's idea to move your alarm clock across the room." Mom answered.

"I wonder what he is up to now?" I muttered as I walked back to my room.

"Remember don't wash your hair this morning sweetie! Topanga said to tell you to wear a shirt that buttons up, not one that goes over your head. You can leave school at 12:30, and Topanga will be there to check you and Riley out. I'll try to be there at the hairdressers, but it depends on if Lilly Kate is still cranky." Mom yelled from the other room.

I can't believe Prom is finally here. Its the last step before graduation, and before we enter the real world.

First Period I have a sub for Trig, so I convince her to let me go to the art room. I quickly settle in and lose myself in my final project. My idea seems to work, and the next thing I know, the teacher is calling my name.

"Maya... Maya. Ms. Hunter!" Mrs. Lisimrick called. "The bell has rung. Its the end of second period. Who do you have for 3rd period and I will call and let them know you will be late."

"I have PE with Coach Turner. He will probably tell you to let me stay." I replied, hoping I was right.

A few minutes later, she comes back by and tells me not to rush, but to start cleaning my area. I slowly packed away my materials and washed my brushes.

"Mrs. L, can I put my canvas in the storage closet? It's not complete and I'd rather it not be seen until its finished." I asked.

She unlocked the extra closet and showed me where to place it where it could safely dry.

I made it to PE just in time for the bell to ring to change classes. Great... my last class before we can leave is Mr. Matthews.

He goes on a tangent lecturing us about safe prom behavior, and that our behavior represents the school, and not just us.

Finally the bell rings and we can go meet Topanga in the office. We have just a few hours for hair and makeup, before the boys meet us.

When we get to the hairdresser's shop, she asks us what we want.

"I want a waterfall braid, but can you curl the waterfall?" I asked, and she agreed.

"I want curls and it somewhat up but kinda down..." Riley tried to explain.

Smackle showed her a picture of her dress, and told her to do whatever would look the best.

I ask Riley to get my purple sketchpad out of my bag, so I can talk to the hairdresser.

"Riley doesn't know it, and it needs to be a surprise, but there is a really good possibility that she is going to be crowned prom queen tonight. The last I was told she had a good majority of the votes, but the vote wasn't final yet." I whispered to the lady helping us.

"I can't find a purple one. I can find a blue one and a green one, but no purple." Riley called, holding both up.

"That's right. I left the purple one at school in my art locker. Can you bring me the green one and a pencil? I want to sketch while shes doing my hair." I thanked her.

We hadn't been at the shop for thirty minutes when we heard someone at the door. "Delivery for a Mrs. Matthews?"

Topanga went to see what it was, and came back shaking her head.

"Those boys." She handed out cups with notes from the guys written on them. They somehow arranged for coffee to be delivered to each of us, exactly the way we liked it.

"Oh, that reminds me. Ms. Hunter, something was delivered for you earlier. I put it in the refrigerator to keep it safe. Let me go grab it." Molly, the hairdresser's assistant stated.

I wondered what in the world would need to be kept cold!

She handed me a small plastic box. I opened the note to see it was from Josh. "I know you don't like corsages, but I thought this would work. It reminded me of you, and I thought you might like to wear it tonight."

I opened the box and laughed. It was another tie dye rose, but this time it was arranged to be a hair clip.

I held it up gently for the others to see. "Josh sent me this instead of a corsage. Its for my hair."

We finished getting ready just in time for the boys to arrive. Prom ended up being 90s themed, so the music was loud and we had a great time just dancing around.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, been battling with my brain over a month about this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22

Maya's POV

There's just a few weeks left before graduation, and my art teacher decided to assign a final project. We have to use our favorite medium to prepare a "reflection" piece. What does that even mean?

I'm in my room staring at a blank canvas. Josh was on my bed with his laptop working on a final project for one of his classes. Why didn't I choose photography as my medium? Working with photos would be so much easier than paint.

I grabbed my sketchbook and started sketching out a couple of ideas. Apparently I got pretty focused, because the next thing I knew, I heard Josh telling me its lunch time.

We both get so focused on our art, that we have learned to set alarms on our phones to remind us to eat and take breaks.

"Maya. Maya!" Josh called my name. "Don't make me take that sketchbook away. What do you want for lunch?"

"Ooooh Tacos!" I grinned. "You can go get them and let me finish this sketch. I promise when you get back with taco deliciousness, I will stop and come into the living room to eat."

Josh just gave me that look that says he knows better, but just sighed. "Paco's Tacos?" He asked.

"Is there any other?" I laughed.

I grabbed a pencil and started sketching out my design on the canvas while I waited. I had the idea of painting our apartment building, with the front door open.

As I'm working, I heard my phone buzz with a text message, but its not the tone for Josh or my parents, so I ignored it and kept working.

"Maya... have you seen the news?" Zay called out as he walked into the room.

"Isaiah! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me while I'm painting!" I reminded him as I tried to calm down after jumping out of my skin.

"Its not sneaking up when I text you twice, buzzed, and called to say I'm coming up. Josh said you were home and he was on his way back with tacos." Zay pointed out.

"Why am I supposed to see the news?" I asked, now that my painting is disrupted.

"Its none of our crew, but the news is saying two students from our school were involved in a wreck on the Jersey Turnpike last night." Zay informed me.

"Have you heard who it could be or details?" I asked, as I started closing up my paints and gathering brushes.

"No. I talked to Lucas and he said he figured Mr. Matthews would find out first, and then let us know. It was his suggestion for us to all gather here, and wait until he gets to Riley before we all show up." Zay explained.

Josh came in with the tacos as I finished washing my brushes. We sat down to eat, knowing it might be awhile before we felt like eating again, depending on what we found out.

"I mean, our school is really huge. There's a chance its someone we don't even know." I rationalized.

Farkle and Smackle came in about 15 minutes later, and we just sat around waiting for news.

"Wow." I exclaimed, looking at my phone. "I've been working on my art final all weekend, and haven't been online. Apparently Missy and Charlie got married this weekend. She posted a picture of them holding hands yesterday, with a caption that says can't wait to spend the rest of my life with my husband."

I showed the guys the picture, and Smackle commented on a past picture. We clicked to pull up a different one from yesterday. "Okay... this one she said he spoils me and our peanut."

"Peanut?" Farkle asked.

"Just a second, let me finish reading comments." I reply.

"Okay. Apparently, Missy is pregnant. She and Charlie decided to get married yesterday. No new posts since yesterday afternoon." I state.

"Hy, I just got a text from Lucas, telling us to come down." Josh interrupts our social media stalking.

We all head down and go straight to Riley's room. I have a feeling this conversation will need bay window time but I hope I'm wrong.

We find spots around the room to make ourselves comfortable, waiting on Cory to come with any news he may have received.

About five minutes after we got there, we heard a knock on the door. "Guys, can we come in?" Cory asked, as he pushed the door open.

My heart sunk into my stomach, I knew whatever he had to say couldn't be good, because he brought Topanga with him.

"I just got off the phone with John. I know you all have heard the news about two students from our school being involved in an accident yesterday. John just called to let me know their names and conditions. Both were hurt really bad in the accident and taken to the hospital. The young man passed this morning, but the young lady is still hanging on, but is in critical condition. I hate to tell you, but it was.." Cory broke down and shook his head. "I can't, Pangy. I just can't."

Cory left the room with tears coming down his face.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you either, but you would find out eventually. The two students involved in the accident were Charlie Gardner and Missy Bradford. Charlie succumbed to his injuries this morning, and Missy isn't doing well." Topagna quietly told us.

"You mean, Missy Gardner. Missy posted yesterday that they got married." I stated.

"How is her baby?" Riley quietly asked. "Missy sent me a message yesterday saying they found out it was a girl."

"I had not heard about them being married," Topanga said softly. "They said the baby was killed in the impact. Charlie passed this morning, but Missy is in such critical condition, they have not been able to tell her about Charlie or the baby yet."

"I bet she knows. At least Charlie and their daughter are together." Smackle quietly commented.

Topanga left the room to check on Cory, and let us to grieve.

"I know we didn't have the best relationship with Missy or Charlie, but I hate to hear that this happened." Lucas stated.

"I can't begin to imagine what it would feel like, to be Missy right now. I pray I never have to face the hurt of losing you, or our child Josh." I whisper, just because it feels rude to talk in a normal tone.

We spend the rest of the afternoon, just sitting and comforting our friends. No one ever prepares you on how to lose a classmate, much less to lose one so suddenly.

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me. I've battled my brain and tried to write a different chapter for over a month now, but nothing would come out. I finally battled my brain into this chapter, which was a somewhat compromise between my heart and my author brain. Hopefully my brain will let me go back to fluffy chapters from now on, but no promises. I've said before, this story comes directly from whatever my complicated mind dreams up.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Sorry, my brain keeps skipping ahead so this is shorter than normal! Don't worry, I have plenty more chapters rolling around in my mind. I don't own GMW, only the crazy workings of my brain.

* * *

Chapter 23

Josh's POV

"Now, don't be getting any ideas. No marrying my daughter until she's done with college. Or until she's 32. Yes! That sounds better. No marrying my daughter until she's 32." Cory rants at Lucas.

"Josh? I'm not as crazy as Cory. I just ask that you don't rush Maya. I'd like you to wait until she graduates, but I know my opinion doesn't really matter. Just remember if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Shawn looks at me and grins.

"Sir, I don't have plans to propose to Riley anytime soon. I want to make sure I can provide for her before rushing into marriage. I know our first year of college will be stressful enough, without adding marriage. I love your daughter, and want to do everything in my power to make her happy." Lucas answered Cory.

I looked at Shawn and Cory. "I consider both of you brothers, but you also know Maya is the most important person in my life. I hope to spend my life making her happy, in whatever manner she allows. I have no plans to propose before graduation, or to get married before she starts college. I want her to follow her dreams."

Thankfully the girls came in at that moment, each carrying a large box.

"What's in the boxes?" Cory asked.

"We don't know. The doorman said they were delivered today. The note says 'to my two Dollies for using their brains. Good luck in your futures. Evelyn Rand." Maya read.

The girls opened the boxes to find two new dresses. There was a note inside Riley's box that said the dresses were a graduation present, but that Ms. Rand had saw the announcement that Riley was Salutatorian, and Maya class president. She thought they might enjoy matching dresses for their speeches.

Maya slowly lifted her dress out. Her dress was cream with a blue skirt. Riley's was identical but pink.

* * *

The next week...

"GIRLS! Come on! We are going to be late. You can't be late to your own graduation." Cory screamed at the girls as he paced the living room.

Maya yelled back "Okay Mr. Matthews, don't get your panties in a bunch. We're coming."

We barely made it out the front door when Maya stopped.

"I forgot my speech." Maya stated.

Cory groaned.

"Cory, you guys go on ahead. I'll go back with Maya and get her speech, and make sure she gets to the school on time." I sent Cory on before he pulled his hair out, stressing over being late. Our parents, Shawn and Katy had decided to just meet us at the school so they could save seats.

Maya and I rushed back upstairs. I started searching around the kitchen and living room, looking for note cards that might be her speech.

"Maya, where did you see it last?" I asked.

"In my pocket." Maya laughed.

I turned around to see Maya standing next to me.

"What are you doing? Help me look." I gave her a puzzled look.

"Josh... I have my speech in my pocket. It was something else I forgot to do." Maya interrupted my searching.

I turned around to see Maya kneeling. I started laughing, instantly knowing what she was doing.

"Josh, I heard you promise Shawn that you wouldn't propose until after graduation, but that you would leave the timing up to me. You have been there for all the important moments of my life, why not this one? Joshua Gabriel Matthews, will you marry me?" Maya asked.

I pulled her up off her knee and kissed my beautiful girl. "Yes, Maya Penelope Hunter. I will marry you."

I told her to stay still for a moment, and ran to Auggie's room. I came back with a ring box.

"I had picked this out a few months ago, and was waiting for the right moment to ask. I never dreamed you would Topanga me." I slid the engagement ring on Maya's finger and gave her one more kiss.

"I wish we had more time, but if I don't get you to the school on time, Cory and Shawn will kill us both, and there will be no wedding!" I grabbed my fiance's hand, and we ran to catch the subway.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, my brain wants to jump ahead in the story, but graduation had to come first. As always, I don't own the characters, only the confused workings of my brain.

* * *

Chapter 24

Topanga's POV

I can't believe this day is finally here. Our girls are graduating. It doesn't surprise me that Farkle is Valedictorian, or that Riley is Salutatorian. What shocked us all was that Maya was elected senior class president, by a landslide.

"Now a message from the senior class." John's voice broke into my thoughts.

"When my friends talked me into running for a class office, I never dreamed I would win. I also never dreamed that my five minute speech would turn into a 15 minute message, after those same friends conveniently turned down their chance to speak today.

So I'm going to take this time to give some advice to our underclassmen.

First, take a deep breath. It may seem like it takes forever, but graduation will be here before you know it. Enjoy the journey.

Second, listen to your teachers. They may actually know what they are talking about sometimes. Yes, Mr. Matthews, you heard me correctly. Teachers are worth way more than they get paid, but they still spend that extra time trying to help you learn in school, to prepare you for the real world. I got lucky that my best teacher also became one of my favorites. He always knew how to teach so we would understand. There were countless days we thought he had lost his mind, but it worked. We learned.

Third, find your passion. You don't have to enjoy the same things your friends enjoy. Life would be boring if we all liked the exact same things. I mean, how long can you honestly talk about sports non stop without getting bored out of your mind?! I do want to say, you need to try what your friends enjoy doing just once. You may find a new hobby or a new appreciation for their talents. I am not a sports person at all. My friends will totally back me up on that, but I appreciate the strength my friends have from sports. I'll really appreciate that strength when it comes time to move all my stuff into a dorm room. Other friends may be brainiacs, but that just gives you homework help when you need it.

Fourth, its okay if you don't have every class with your best friends. You may be going on different paths in life and need different skills. Or, if you are like me, you love art, and your best friend fails miserably at art even on her best day. I apologize again, Ms. Carol, for the messes we've made in the art room over the years. Some friends may be interested in how things work, and how to fix mechanical things. Some may be taking college courses in junior high for fun. Farkle and Issy, your idea of fun still boggles my mind.

Last, take time to make friends along the way, and to let new friends in your group. Some classmates become friends, some friends become like family, and some become real family. There's an old saying my mom used to tell me when I was little. Make new friends, but keep the old. Some are silver, and the others gold. Without friends, life is cold and boring. I wouldn't be standing here today, if it wasn't for friends, good friends who have become like family. I especially want to thank the best friend I could ever imagine. She pushed herself into my life in first grade, and hasn't stopped pushing me since then. Riley and her family have picked me up during the lowest times of my life, and have cheered me on in the highest points. I know I wouldn't be here, graduating, and looking forward to a full ride at art school if it wasn't for my best friend, my sister, my partner in crime, and my soon to be niece. Love you Riles."

As Maya finished up her speech, we caught the shimmer of something on her hand.

I heard Shawn's low rumbling beside me. "Joshua Matthews, I'm going to kill you."

Josh just grinned.

"Oh, one last thing to my family. Thank you all for all the support and love through the years. Dad, you aren't allowed to kill my fiance. I asked him." Maya finished her speech with a grin.

Riley and Isadora rushed to hug her and look at the ring.

"Okay, okay. I should have thought better before giving a Hunter a microphone. But, Maya, honestly, I am proud of you and what you have accomplished. Thank you for the wonderful advice. You remind me a whole lot of a different strong willed young pupil I had years ago. She turned out to be a determined lawyer, and I know that you, and the rest of your classmates will accomplish whatever you set out to do, as long as you stay true to yourself." John wrapped up his comments and began to hand out diplomas.

"Shawn. I told you that I would not ask Maya to marry me before she starts college. I did not lie to you. I had the ring bought just because when I saw it, I knew it was the ring. I bought it because it was there. I will not apologize for giving it to her. She topanga-d me. I couldn't say no." I heard Josh explaining to Shawn.

"Boys, it will all work out. We all know Maya is the one making the major decisions, and she is not one to rush into anything she isn't one hundred percent sure about. I proposed to Cory on our graduation night, during graduation in fact. Just be happy Maya did it before graduation, and didn't write a proposal into her speech." I shushed them, and finished watching all the students receive their diplomas.

After graduation was over, I made my way down to where the kids were waiting. "Okay, I need to see this ring." I smiled as I reached for Maya's hand.

"You aren't mad that we didn't wait?" Maya asked.

"You two? No. I knew you wouldn't be able to wait much longer, just like I wasn't able to wait years ago. Now, as a parent, I hope my daughter waits until after some college, just because married freshman life is difficult. As your future sister in law, all I have to say is when do we start dress shopping?" I laughed as I hugged Maya.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Sorry its been awhile! I've had writers block. I can think of about 20 chapters that will be coming, but couldn't come up with transition chapters. As always, read and let me know what you think. If you want to see the bridesmaid dresses, or what the wedding dress will look like, just pm me.

I don't own anything but the random workings of my mind.

* * *

Chapter 25

Maya's POV

"Have you decided on a date yet?" Topanga asked as I walked in their apartment.

"Can I not get in the door before you ask me? What happened to Hi Maya? How are you, Maya? A girl gets engaged and all she hears is when's the wedding?!" I laughed.

Topanga grinned. "Hi, Maya. How are you? Have you set a date?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm a little excited. Josh and I decided on a date this morning." I grinned.

"TELL ME! TELL ME, Tell me, tell me!" She shouted.

"Sorry, I can't tell you before I tell Riley. Is she home?" I don't want to deal with a hurt Riley if Topanga learns something before she does.

"She should be upstairs. She was in the bay window the last time I saw her." Topanga said as I headed up.

"Hey, Riles." I call her name as I plop down on the bay window seat.

"Maya, did you tell me you were coming?" Riley asked.

"Nope, but I had something important to ask you, so I decided it couldn't wait. Riley Noelle Matthews, will you be my Maid of Honor when I finally become your aunt?" I asked with a grin.

"AGHGH!" Riley screamed for joy as she hugged me. "Of course! Like I would let you get married without me. When is the wedding?"

"Josh and I talked and we decided we didn't want a long engagement. We've already been waiting for years, so why wait longer than we have to? We decided the perfect day for a wedding is July 4th. I mean, we will even get to celebrate with free fireworks." I replied.

"You mean the 4th, next July?" Riley asked.

"No. We decided this July, like 6 weeks from today. I thought I'd see if our moms can go dress shopping soon." I stated.

Before I could get up to go find Topanga, Topanga was coming in the room.

"I just got off the phone with your mom, and she told me you decided on THIS Fourth of July. I placed a call to a client who does private shopping for the fancy hotels. I asked her for recommendations on where to look for your wedding dress. Hopefully tomorrow we can go dress shopping." Topanga quickly filled me in on what she knew.

"Riley is my maid of Honor. I'm planning on asking Izzy to be a bridesmaid, and Ava to be a junior bridesmaid. I was thinking Navy Blue dresses for the girls, but something simple that they will actually wear again. I don't want to spend a lot of money on dresses that will rot in a closet." I pulled up a picture on my phone and showed them the bridesmaid dresses I had in mind.

"I love that." Riley said. "I could wear it again several different ways."

"I was thinking these dresses with a red bangle bracelet, and a silver necklace." I commented.

"Sounds good. I think you need to get sizes from Isadora and Ava, and order these today." Topanga suggested.

"I'll call them and see if they can come over." I pulled out my phone and called Isadora first.

"Izzy, are you busy? Oh, Okay. I was going to have you come over to Riley's for a bit.

Since you are out of pocket, I guess I'll have to do it over the phone.

Do you have anything planned for this Fourth of July? No? Good. Now you do.

You have plans to be my bridesmaid in Josh and my wedding."

I had to hold the phone out away from my ear because she started screaming when I mentioned wedding.

"I take it that's a yes from you. We are ordering bridesmaid dresses tonight. I'll send you a picture, but I need you to send me your measurements." I wrap up the phone call with promises to keep her informed.

Ava walked in the apartment before I could call her.

"Ava, I have a question for you. Do you want to be a bridesmaid in about 6 weeks when Josh and I get married?" I asked.

"Duh! Of course. Stupid question. Why would I NOT want to be part of the wedding when my honorary parents finally get married?!" Ava rolled her eyes at me.

I showed her the pictures of the dress, and we measured her to make sure we got the right fit.

Ava was trying to convince us that she should be allowed to skip school tomorrow to go wedding dress shopping with us, when Josh arrived.

"You ready to go, babe?" He asked.

"Shoot. I lost track of time. Let me find my shoes." I started gathering my stuff to leave.

"Leaving already?" Topanga asked Josh.

"We still have a very important thing on the wedding to do list to accomplish. We have to get someone to agree to marry us." Josh explained.

"We want Uncle John to marry us. He can get licensed on the internet in a days time, its just convincing him to do it." I pointed out, as I came back to the living room ready to leave.

"Good luck." Topanga laughed and waved us out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This chapter took on a mind of its own this afternoon. It was supposed to be a short chapter, and be a two scene chapter, but it didn't work that way. Oh well, I just write the crazy ramblings of my mind. I don't own GMW or any of the characters. Life would be better and it would still be on the air if I did.

Oh well, I digress. Here's a chapter.

* * *

Chapter 26

Maya's POV

"MAYA! RILEY! Get out of bed now. Don't make me come in there!" Topanga yelled from the hallway.

"I mean it girls. We have to leave in 30 minutes. The coffee is getting dumped if you don't get up, get dressed, and out here in 5 minutes." She added.

I roll out of Riley's bed and get up because I'm not taking any chances with the coffee. I go grab a cup first thing, because Topanga doesn't play.

"What time do you think we will be done dress shopping? Josh has his final presentation this afternoon at 4:30 and said I need to be there." I asked, sipping my coffee.

"What are you planning on wearing tonight? If its something comfortable, it might be best to wear it just in case we run late." She asked.

I finished my coffee, and then went to grab my dress to show Topanga. I shook Riley awake while I was in the bedroom, and told her she was close to getting left behind.

The dress I had found for Josh's presentation was a white peasant dress with colorful embroidery all over it, paired with tan booties.

"This and was thinking a messy side braid." I showed Topanga the dress.

"That's cute. Just wear your strapless bra and you should be good for dress shopping, and look nice enough for his presentation. You focus on getting ready, and I'll go get my daughter out of bed. I'm not sure how shes going to get to class on time this fall without one of us to wake her up." Topanga stated.

"Good Morning!" Ava bounced into the apartment as I was braiding my hair.

"You're super cheerful this morning." I commented, finishing up my hair.

"Since I get to miss school, I got up early so I could have breakfast with my Auggie Bear before he had to be at school. You look cute. Where's Riley?" Ava bubbled.

"Thanks. I have to go to something for Josh's graduation tonight. Topanga just went to drag Riley out of bed." I answered.

Topanga and Riley are soon ready to go, and we head out. Mom was planning on meeting us at the first dress shop, after she took Lilly to the studio for Shawn to watch.

We get to the first store that Topanga found, and realized its nothing fancy, just a tiny shop building in the Bronx.

"What time of dress are you looking for, mermaid, princess, a-line?" The sales lady asked.

"Something simple and classic, I think. Nothing huge and fancy. Josh and I aren't fancy people. Bridesmaids are in simple sundresses, Groomsmen are in blue suits with red ties. Our wedding is this July 4th." I answered.

"Okay, no problem. I deal with over stock dresses. Everything I have is here in the store. Everything is new, but the dresses are sample dresses, one of a kinds mock ups, or bridal store overstocks. It may not be the newest fashion, but most dresses don't go out of style that quickly. Look around and see what catches your eye, and I'll pull some that look like your size." The sales lady explained.

I tried on several dresses before finally vetoing any more poofy cupcake looking dresses. There were some that fit but nothing that wowed us, or gave me the feeling that it was "THE DRESS."

"I have a few dresses back in another room that are part of a Disney princess inspired line. There's not a lot of room, so Moms, you can stay here. I'll take just the bride and bridesmaids back to look." The sales lady lead us to a back room.

"Look around and each of you pick one dress for the bride to try. There must be something in here that works." The sales lady suggested.

Ava quickly found one and took it to the dressing room. Riley found one she liked for me, but I kept searching.

"Whoa..." I muttered under my breath as I pulled one of the last dresses out of the rack. It was perfect and I could see it being worn, but not by me.

I grabbed it anyway, and took it with me.

I tried on Ava's dress but it didn't wow me. It was more something she would wear than something I would. Riley's dress was fancier than I would have but I tried it on anyway.

Riley's pick was a creamy sleeveless dress, that was sort of an a-line dress. It was fitted in the top but the skirt flared out. The top was covered in gold lace, with the same lace appearing randomly on the skirt.

I slowly walked out to show everyone, with butterflies in my stomach. To me, this was THE DRESS, and I hoped they agreed.

"It's perfect, Maya. It looks like it was made for you." Topanga gasped.

"I'm going to cry. Its getting real, my baby is getting married." Mom tearfully gave me a thumbs up.

"This is the Rapunzel inspired dress." The sales lady informed us.

"I'm saying YES to this dress. Riles, come help me change." I took Riley back to the fitting room.

"Riley, I know this day was about me, but we all know that the perfect dress is hard to find. I found a dress while you and Ava were looking for me a dress. I know its early, and kind of jumping ahead, but I really think you should try on that dress hanging there." I pointed at the dress bag still hanging in the fitting room.

I stepped out of my dress, and handed it out to the sales lady to be packaged.

I got dressed, and then zipped Riley into her dress.

"Wow. It was made for you. You have to buy it. Its just a matter of time before Ranger Rick proposes anyway, might as well have the perfect dress waiting on him." I encouraged Riley to keep it on for a moment.

"Topanga, Mom. Just a minute. I know its odd, but I found a dress I made Riley try on. I know Lucas hasn't proposed yet, but when you see her in this dress, you will understand. She's about to come out, and all I want you to do is think of the future that we know is coming soon." I explained the delay to the ones waiting.

"Come on Riles, let me see if I was right." I called back for her to show us the dress.

Riley stepped out of the waiting room, and Topanga gasped.

"You're right Maya. It is the perfect dress, as much as I hate to think that my daughter will be getting married before I know it."

"This is the dress I see myself wearing while walking down the aisle to meet my prince." Riley announced. "Mom, can I hang it in your closet until time?"

"I'm not sure my closet is the best place, but yes, we are buying that dress." Topanga stated.

Who knew when we came shopping for a dress today, that we would leave with not one but two wedding dresses, and that one designer would provide dresses that fit both of our dreams. Apparently Rapunzel is my princess and Aurora is Riley's.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delay. I had two very nasty Anonymous reviews that took the joy out of writing for a bit. If you have a question or a concern about the story, please log in and leave a review or send a message, and I can explain my thinking. Anonymous reviews can't be answered. Links to the dresses in the last chapter are now up in my profile. I'll try to add links to the songs mentioned in this chapter later today.

As always, I don't own GMW, only the strange workings of my mind. Please read, review (not anonymous please), and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 27

Josh's POV

I'm pacing the sidewalk outside the building where I'm supposed to present my final project in just a few minutes. Maya went dress shopping this afternoon and was supposed to meet me here, but hasn't arrived yet.

This presentation will not go right if she's not here, but I'm about to have to go in without her.

"Josh!" I hear my name called, and turn to see Maya walking towards me.

"Good. You made it just in time." I gave her a quick hug and kiss, and then lead her into the building.

"Ah! Mr. Matthews, I see your guest arrived. When are you going to introduce me to this beauty, and where have you been hiding her?" My adviser and favorite professor Dr. Sanders greeted us.

"Dr. Sanders, may I present my beautiful fiance Maya Hunter?" I replied.

"Fiance?" Dr. Sanders asked with a grin.

"Yes, I got tired of waiting on him, so I proposed. I have been hiding at John Adams High School." Maya explained.

"I had promised Maya's Dad that I would not propose before she graduated. Maya decided to take a page out of my sister in law's book and propose at graduation." I added.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Maya, and to put a face with the name I've heard so much about. I'm looking forward to seeing your presentation, Mr. Matthews. I have a feeling today will be interesting." Dr. Sanders stated, before taking his seat across the room.

We watched several other presentations before it was my turn.

"My challenge assigned to me for this final presentation was to step outside my comfort zone of landscapes, and find something else that inspired me. What my professors may not realize, is that there is someone who has inspired me for the last 13 years, even before I realized it. Maya has been my inspiration, my muse, since the day I met her all those years ago. Looking back for this project, I discovered the first photo I ever took. I have included it in this presentation." I introduced my presentation, then stepped back to watch it with Maya at my side.

My presentation was a slideshow of photos, set to music, starting with the first picture I had ever taken, of a little 5 year old Maya, the first day I met her, and ending with a recent photo of the two of us, fading to a slide that said 'Be my forever?'

Maya turned and looked at me at the last slide. She had a grin on her face and tears in her eyes. "The answer is yes, even though I beat you to it." She whispered.

One of the professors spoke up. "Mr. Matthews, is there a significance to the music you selected?"

"Yes. The three songs I chose represent the age difference between us. The first song was released in 1999, the year I was born. The title of that song is Back at One, by Brian McKnight. The second song, released in 2000, was I do by 98 Degrees. The third song was Arms Wide Open by Creed, which was released in 2001, the year Maya was born." I answered the professor.

"They are also all songs we danced to, the day he finally asked me out." Maya laughed.

"There seems to be a question, built into your presentation." Dr. Wells pointed out.

"You are correct in your thinking, but I under estimated my mischievous girlfriend when I was creating this presentation. I had planned to propose at the end of this presentation, but she surprised me and proposed to be right before her graduation started." I laughed.

"Why would that be mischievous?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Maya's stepdad is like a big brother to me, he is my brother's best friend. Maya knew that Shawn had made me promise I would not propose before Maya graduated high school. Maya decided to pull a Topanga, and propose to me instead." I explained.

"What is a topanga?" a classmate asked.

"It's actually a person, but also a family joke. My sister in law Topanga, proposed to my brother during their high school graduation. We laugh that Maya took control, but I wouldn't change it in anyway, as long as I get to spend forever by her side." I explained.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Sorry its been awhile! With the holidays, I had ideas but never the time to sit and write. Each chapter takes at least an hour and a half, if not longer.

Riley/Lucas fluff as requested. I had reviews saying this has became all about Joshaya, but I find it easier to write about them than Rucas.

So much is written about Riley and Lucas, that I always hesitate, is this my brain or something I read.

Anyways... here's the latest ramblings of my mixed up brain... I don't own the characters or show, but if I did, it would still be on the air somewhere!

* * *

Chapter 28

Riley's POV

'Its so quiet here.' I thought to myself as I sat on the front porch watching the sunrise, and watching Lucas take care of the morning chores.

Somehow in all the craziness we convinced our parents, mainly mine, to let us come down to Texas to visit Pappy Joe. Lucas and Josh tag teamed Maya and I, taking my phone away except for a certain time every night. Maya is trying to finish the wedding planning, and the guys said if we could talk about every decision, nothing would get done.

"Morning, Darling." Pappy Joe said, handing me a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thanks. I can see why he wants to be a vet, watching him with the animals. It's all so natural to him." I mentioned.

"What about you? What are your plans for the future?" Pappy smiled.

"I want to teach. I've always thought about being a lawyer like my mom, but as I grew up, I realized I'm more like my dad. I want to be the teacher he was to us, and what Feeny was to them. I do think I'd rather work with little kids however, instead of teenagers." I answered.

"I haven't decided on a school yet. I know its a great honor to have all these choices, and some I applied to, just to see if I _could_ get in, not necessarily because I wanted to attend. It was an amazing feeling just to get accepted into Harvard and Yale, but they aren't really known for having wonderful teaching programs." I continued.

"What does that leave? Where did my grandson get accepted? All he has mentioned is that he wants to major in veterinary medicine." Pappy asked.

"Lucas and I both got accepted into NYU and Texas A&M. He also got accepted into Baylor, Texas Tech and Columbia. Both have great education programs, and NYU has an undergrad in Animal Sciences that can lead to veterinary school. Texas schools have a better veterinary program, but he won't go to a school that far away. I don't think I'm ready to move half a continent away from my family. I love Texas, but I don't know if I'm ready to make it my home." I let all my concerns flow.

"Follow what your heart tells you to do. Don't worry about your family there or here, or this ranch. The ranch and this old coot won't be here forever, so please don't make life plans around us." Pappy answered softly.

"Well, our Lucas has about finished the morning chores. It looks like its time to get started on breakfast so its ready when he is cleaned up. He mentioned taking you into town to show you around this morning, and a trail ride this afternoon. You can talk on the trail and make your decisions with nobody around but the animals who don't argue." Pappy held the screen door open for me and let the topic drop.

By the time Lucas had cleaned up, we had bacon, biscuits, eggs, hash browns, and homemade jam sitting on the table waiting for him. Pappy claimed this was a normal everyday breakfast and reminded us to pick up some fresh honey when we were in town.

When we were finished eating, the guys cleared the table and washed the dishes while I took the opportunity to get dressed for town.

I pulled a few things out of my bag, and looked in the closet where I hung some of my clothes when we arrived last night. I finally decided a blue flowered sundress with boots would be cute but not too dressy. As an afterthought, I grabbed my denim jacket in case I needed it inside. I'm not used to this Texas climate, with outdoor temperatures in the 100s but the cold air conditioning inside everywhere made it 60 indoors.

As we walked around town, and ate lunch at the cafe, I was once again amazed at the slower pace of life. Everyone seemed to know Lucas, and know his family. I was introduced to a lot of new faces that I have no chance of matching names to faces. Several old buddies teased Lucas about falling for a city girl, and Lucas always just laughed and said I fell for him first.

After lunch, I changed into jeans and enjoyed the slow ride through the pastures. At one point, we stopped to rest, and I brought up the college conversation again.

Lucas apparently had been thinking of it also, as it didn't take us long to agree to a plan. We decided to accept the offer at NYU and complete our undergraduate courses there. That would allow me to get my teaching certification, and then we could see what our future held at that point and look at vet schools together.

I couldn't wait until after supper so I could talk with Maya. I may have been in Texas for only about 24 hours, but I had a lot to share with her. We may not be college roommates like we had planned, but at least we will still be in the same city for the next 2-3 years.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note:

I don't own GMW or any of the characters, just the random workings of my mind. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully the wedding will be up soon.

* * *

Chapter 29

Maya's POV

I can't believe today is finally here. Even better, I got to sleep in on my final day as a Hunter.

"Maya!" Riley plopped down on the bed. "It may be your wedding day, but if you want some bacon, you might want to get up."

"Do you think this might be the last time we are stretched out in bed talking? I mean, the next time I'm in a bed, I'll be Mrs. Joshua Gabriel Matthews. It won't be just MY bed." I wondered aloud.

"You may be marrying my uncle, but you were my sister first. Uncle Josh will just have to get used to giving us girl time when we need it." Riley replied.

"Girls, I'm about to give Auggie this bacon if you two don't want it. We are also almost out of coffee." Topanga called from the kitchen.

We looked at each other and yelled "Coming!" as we scrambled out of bed.

"Finally. Maya, it may be your wedding day but you can't sleep it all away. You have about 30 minutes to eat before Molly gets here to start on everyone's hair and makeup. There are shirts for you to wear laid out on my bed. They have your initials on them." Topanga pointed towards the food and then at her watch.

Under my breath, I muttered to Riley, 'I wonder if she will be less bossy when I'm her sister-in-law'

"I heard that Maya Penelope. The answer to your question is probably not. I wouldn't have to be bossy if you two would listen the first time." Topanga called out from the other room.

We finish eating and change into the over sized shirts and leggings.

"Maya, the bride is up first for hair. After I get your hair fixed, I'll do the bridesmaids. The mother of the bride and groom have chosen to do their own hair and makeup, correct?" Molly the hairdresser verified.

"Yes, its just me and the 4 bridesmaids." I answered, as I dug in my bag for my charm bracelet. I wanted to put it on before I forgot or got sidetracked.

"I haven't seen it. Was it in the jewelry box that already got moved to your apartment?" Ava asked.

"No. I had it yesterday. I put it on the dresser last night because I didn't want to get it tangled in Riley's hair while we were sleeping. It's not on the dresser, not in my purse, and not in my bag. I can't get married without Josh's charm bracelet. It's my something old!" I replied, starting to stress.

"We will look while you get your hair done. It will turn up. What do you have for your something borrowed, blue and new?" Vanessa asked.

"My charm bracelet is old, my flowers are blue. I'm borrowing earrings from Josh's Mom. She wore them on her wedding day, Topanga, Morgan, and now me. My new item are these gorgeous gold glittery ballet slippers to wear today instead of heels." I answered, setting into the chair for Molly to curl my hair. I wanted my hair curled, and pulled up to the side then cascading down.

Once my hair was finished, I moved and let Riley sit. Riley and the other girls were all getting up-dos, mainly because it was July, and the wedding was on the roof.

Dad slipped into the apartment and started snapping pictures of us getting all fixed up.

"Baby girl, just because you become a Matthews today, doesn't change the fact that you will always be a Hunter, a strong independent woman who can change the world with her smile. I know it feels like we are torturing you by not letting you talk to Josh before the wedding, but it makes that first moment sweeter. Don't worry, he is missing you just as much as you miss him, and there is just a couple hours left before you get to see your groom. In the meantime, he sent you this letter and gave me instructions to let you read it alone. He assured me it was all good and mushy, nothing to upset you today." Dad knelt beside me and handed me an envelope.

I slipped away from the group and into Auggie's bedroom. I knew no one would look for me here, and I could have privacy to read the note.

I opened the envelope to find a note and a drawstring bag. I sat the bag aside and opened the note.

 _"Dearest Maya,_

 _The day of our dreams is finally here. Before the sun goes down tonight, you will be my wife, and I will be your husband. Everybody always talks about the groom being nervous or having cold feet on their wedding day, but I'll never have that experience. I'll never experience that nervousness because all I feel is joy and amazement. Our dreams are finally coming true. Our long game is finally drawing to a close. As I write this letter, instead of being scared of what the future holds, I am completely content with how my life has turned out. I know my future will be wonderful, simply because you, Maya Penelope Soon to be Matthews, are my future. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life. I knew there was something different, something special about you, the first time we met. From the moment we met, I knew deep inside that you were destined to be more that just my niece's friend._

 _Now my beautiful bride, open the bag and enjoy the latest addition to your bracelet. Don't hurt Riley, she was just helping me be romantic. I'll see you in a few hours, and then before we know it, we will be exchanging our vows in front of those closest to us, and watching our love burst for all to see._

 _Yours forever and always,_

 _Joshua Boing Matthews"_

I dumped the bag out onto my lap and picked up my bracelet. Josh had added a new charm of a wedding cake to my bracelet. I fastened the bracelet on my wrist, and dug through Auggie's disaster of a desk for a piece of paper and a pen. I picked up the pen and began to write a message back.

 _"Boing,_

 _I didn't believe in love when we first met. At first you were Riley's uncle, and I couldn't explain why I felt different around you. Even from the first moment we met, you made me feel safe, to feel wanted. As we grew older, I realized that our friendship was deeper, was truer than just basic friendship. As I pictured my future, I realized that the only thing that mattered was you being in it. You made me hope for better things, for a brighter future. I'm not at all nervous about today, but excited to finally become your wife. In a few hours, I will become Riley and Auggie's aunt, Cory's sister-in-law, but most amazingly your wife. I am totally 1000% present ready to become Mrs. Joshua Gabriel Matthews. I'll see you in a little bit, my Boing. I'll be the one in the fancy white dress, amazed that you chose me, that you love me._

 _Love, Me."_

I sealed the envelope and handed it to Dad for him to deliver back to Josh. I smiled because I knew Dad would get a shot of Josh reading it, just like he tried to sneak one of me. Its hard to be sneaky when the flash goes off.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: The day we've all been waiting for is here! Joshaya's wedding day. Maya's wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses have a link in my profile. I don't own the characters, just the random workings of my mind.

* * *

Chapter 30

Josh's POV

"Josh, are you ready? Its time for us to head up to the roof." John stuck his head in Shawn's apartment where I've been forced to wait.

"I've been ready my whole life. I can't wait to make Maya my wife, forever and always." I grinned, and grabbed my suit jacket off the chair.

We headed up to the roof that our family had commandeered for the day. John and I talk to a few people as we make our way to where the alter is set up. Well, John talks, I mainly nod, my mind on my bride.

John and I get in position and my groomsmen head to go meet up with their ladies to walk out. Shawn's photographer friend is buzzing around snapping pictures, but my focus is on that door where Maya will soon be coming out.

John welcomes everyone, and then the music starts. My heart starts beating faster as I see Auggie and Ava come down the aisle, followed by Farkle and Smackle, Zay and Vanessa, and then finally Lucas and Riley. Once Lucas and Riley come out, my heart starts racing as the music changes.

The door opens and out steps Shawn and Maya. My heart is beating so hard I think its trying to escape, but at the same time I can't breathe. Maya is so beautiful that she takes my breath away. Even more than the sparkly dress or the fancy hairdo, the giant smile on my Maya's face makes her the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

Soon Shawn is handing her off to me, and I can't believe its time. I can't help but to lean in and give her a kiss, "I love you." I whispered.

"Okay okay. Leave the kissing til after the wedding. If some had told me a couple years ago, that I would be performing a wedding, I would have thought they were crazy. If they had told me I would be performing the wedding of the youngest Matthews to my granddaughter, I would have called them insane. But here we are. I am thrilled that my granddaughter has found her Mr. Right, and the fact that its a young man I've had the privilege to watch grow up is a bonus. Even though we all know I'm not actually old enough to have a granddaughter getting married, lets get this party started." John started.

"Maya and Josh decided to write their own vows, so without further ado. Ms Hunter, lets hear it." John grinned.

Maya took a deep breath and started "You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. I promise to try to let you into my brain and my deepest thoughts and concerns, and to fall in love with you a little more each day. My love for you boing, is my greatest masterpiece."

I give Maya a smile and reply with my own vows. "I choose you. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To be joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, and an equal, knowing that we do not complete, but complement each other. May we have many adventures and grow old together. You are my soul, my Topanga."

"Now for the rings. Riley, Lucas?" John held out his hands for the rings.

John hands me the ring, and I slide it on Maya's finger.

"Maya, today I place this ring on your finger. It symbolizes the bond that is never-ending. But when you need to know the depth of my love for you, look not to the ring, but into my heart."

Maya gets the ring from John and slides it on my finger.

"Joshua, today I place this ring on your finger. It symbolizes the bond that is never-ending. But when you need to know the depth of my love for you, look not to the ring, but into my heart."

"I have the pleasure of introducing to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Boing Matthews!" John yelled. "You may NOW kiss your bride."

I kiss my beautiful bride like I've never kissed her before, and feel her kissing me back just as intently. We only break apart when we hear John clearing his throat loudly. I grab Maya's hand, and we start up the aisle as the music plays. We chose the traditional wedding march when we came in, but to leave, we decided to change things up a bit. As we walk down the aisle as husband and wife, the song "I'm a Believer" by Smashmouth plays.

We wait around for the guests to move to the other side of the roof for the reception, so we can finish up photographs with Shawn.

"When can we leave?" Maya whispers to me, as we stand off to the side with my arms wrapped around her.

"After the fireworks, we can leave. We will spend tonight alone in our new apartment, and then our flight leaves tomorrow morning for our honeymoon." I answer softly.

"And when is my wonderful hubby telling me where we are going?" Maya asked.

"You'll know when I know. The girls packed your bag, and had Lucas pack mine. Mrs. Minkus said she would let us know tonight, that the honeymoon was our gift from them." I answered.

"Josh, stop flirting with my daughter, and get over here so we can get this photos done!" Shawn yelled.

"She's my wife now, I don't ever have to stop flirting." I reply, as Maya and I walk over to the group.

Pictures, and then a reception, and then my beautiful wife and I will be able to finally be alone.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's note: Sorry it took so long for an update! Started a new job and after being in a classroom full of infants and toddlers all day, my brain and energy is shot by the time I get home. Enjoy the reception, if you aren't familiar with the songs, look them up, I think you will enjoy.

Next up is a bit of a time jump, writing the honeymoon isn't in the plans.

* * *

Chapter 31

Maya's POV

I am FINALLY, OFFICIALLY, MRS. Joshua Matthews! Like, can I do a happy dance in the middle of my wedding reception because it feels too good to be true.

"We need the bride and groom to make their way to the center of the dance floor, and have a seat. Its time for the shoe game!" Farkle announces.

"Shoe game?" I look at Josh. "Who made Farkle the DJ anyway?"

"Sit down with your backs to each other, and take off your shoes. You need one of your own and one of your spouse's. I am going to read a series of questions, and you answer by raising the shoe of the person it fits best. Now, we all know you so no trying to be nice, be honest." Farkle explained.

"Who sleeps the most?" up go my shoes.

"Who has the most expensive hobby?" I raise Josh's shoe, but he raises mine.

"Who had the first crush?" My shoes go up.

"Who said I love you first?" Josh's.

"Who initiated the first kiss?" Josh.

"Who proposed first?" We both hold up our own shoe.

"Hey, telling me you are going to be Mrs. Boing doesn't count as proposing." Josh laughed.

"Sure it did. I AM Mrs. Boing." I replied.

"Who has the craziest parent?" My shoes go up. Dad is definitely the most crazy.

"Who is more likely to be running late?" My shoes go up.

"Who is more creative?" We each hold up the other person's shoe.

"Last question, Who do you love more than anyone else in the world?" We hold each others shoes up and then kiss.

They clear the chairs, and then its time for the first dances.

First up was mine and Josh's first dance as husband and wife. We chose the song "I'll Be the One" by The Backstreet Boys. Its a little unconventional, but we loved the lyrics.

After our dance, was the Daddy Daughter Dance. I knew there would be some tears shed, but I chose Brad Paisley's song "He Didn't Have to Be" as the song for Shawn and I to dance to. The song fit our relationship perfectly.

The last special dance was Josh's dance with his mom. Josh chose the song "The Baby" by Blake Shelton.

After everyone dances for awhile, it was almost time for the fireworks. Mrs. Minkus got everyone's attention and decided to finally share our honeymoon destination.

"Thinking of a perfect honeymoon for these two was more difficult than I originally thought. They aren't ones to appreciate a large crown, or a tropical destination. I ended up with a little known area for their trip, but one with artistic history that I thought they would enjoy more than a crowded beach. Maya, Josh, you have a 5 night stay booked at the Kehoe House, in Savannah Georgia. They will assist you in scheduling any experiences you want to try." Mrs. Minkus shared.

"Thank you so much. This is way beyond anything we imagined, and way more than a simple wedding gift." I thanked her with a hug.

"You and Josh have given our family more friendship and love than we ever imagined, and made our son happy. This is a small gesture of our appreciation of your friendship through the years." She replied.

The last thing we had to do before we could leave, was the throwing of the bouquet and garter.

"All the single ladies to the dance floor, this means anyone who is not married. The only one excused from this is Lilly Kate and Lizzie, only because they are asleep already. Guys, be prepared, your turn is next." Farkle announced.

I turned around so my back was to the group of ladies, and threw the bouquet over my shoulder. I turned back when I heard a loud YAY! Riley had caught the bouquet. Tradition say shes the next to get married.

Next Josh had to shoot the garter over his shoulder at the guys. I laughed when his shot went wide, and Lucas had to reach out to barely grab it.

As Josh and I prepare to leave, everyone grabs a handful of paper confetti to throw at us. We decided confetti was more us than bubbles or birdseed, and easier to clean up.

We ran to the door under a shower of confetti, with flash bulbs going off in our faces. We will spend the night tonight in our new apartment, together for the first time, and have a flight to Georgia tomorrow morning to start the rest of our honeymoon.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Wrote this in the dark while my students were napping, so sorry if any mistakes slipped through. Was trying to keep the computer dim so they wouldn't wake up. A little bit of a filler chapter, but a needed conversation.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32

Maya's POV

We've been back from our honeymoon a few weeks but this is the first time the gang has all been free to hang out. We are all about to go our separate ways, even if its just across town.

"Farkle, when do your classes start?" Lucas asked.

"Technically, the fall semester doesn't start until September 7th, but Smackle and I are both on an advanced path where we can work at our own pace. We were allowed to access our assignments starting the first of August. I am currently finished with one course, and wrapping up 3 more. I want to get these simplistic courses done and out of the way so I can start on the more interesting nuclear science courses." Farkle replied.

"That is just like you, doing schoolwork before its even assigned." Zay laughed.

"I've been doing online college classes since sophomore year, just for a taste of something a little more challenging, but still allowing me to experience high school. I think I need one more credit, and then my bachelor's degree will be finished, allowing me to finish work on my master, and begin my first doctorate." Izzy pointed out.

"What class have you not taken?" I wondered aloud.

"I must take a physical education class, that actually requires physical effort. We are also required to take a freshman life skills class, even though we aren't actually freshmen." Izzy groaned.

Riley and Vanessa were looking at the pictures from our honeymoon, and trying to ignore the college conversation.

"So... Aunt Maya. Did you bring back any surprises from your honeymoon that we need to know about?" Riley asked with a grin.

"Not that I know of. I think a honeymoon baby would have made its presence known by now, its been over a month since our honeymoon." I answer, laughing at her eagerness.

"In other news, I think Zay is about to propose. My grandparents told me he came to Texas and asked them for permission. They told him yes, but now I have to wait." Vanessa told us softly.

"Awww. How sweet. Hopefully he doesn't keep waiting longer like a certain other Texan." Riley pouted.

"So what is in the plans for everyone this weekend. I know we want to spend as much time together, before school starts back up." Josh asked.

"We have your college graduation tomorrow night, with the reception afterwards. Anyone know what to wear to a black tie casual event?" I stated.

"Black tie casual just means a nice suit for Josh, and a nice but not formal dress for you. Most ladies wear their Little Black Dress." Izzy stated.

"I don't have a black dress. I don't wear black, I'm a natural blonde." I rebut.

"Point me to your closet, and I will see if you have anything appropriate, or if I need to call Mom Farkle for assistance." Izzy sighed.

She dug through my dresses but nothing was understated enough for this event.

"Mom, we have a fashion emergency. Maya has to go to a formal reception for Josh's graduation tomorrow night and doesn't have anything that's black tie casual. No, she doesn't have a little black dress." Izzy paused and looked at us.

"Does anyone else have a LBD?" We all shook our heads no.

"None of them do. Okay. 15 minutes? Better make it 20." Izzy finished the phone call and hung up.

"She's sending a car for us, and will meet us at Macy's. We need to be downstairs in 20 minutes."

We informed the guys of the change of plans, and agreed that they would find something to cook for dinner, and a couple movies for a movie night.

"I will call you as we are checking out. Love you my husband, behave with the boys." I kissed Josh bye. Man, I love that word.

Josh whispered in my ear, "I heard your conversation. Too bad our friends will end up crashing here tonight, I guess we will have to try again for Baby Matthews tomorrow night."

I went to answer him, but Riley grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Okay lovebirds, you will see each other in a few hours. We have to go or we will be late." Riley grinned.

When we got to Macy's, we were shown into a part of the store I had never seen before. There were chairs in the middle near a mirror, but there were 4 changing screens set up, and an empty rack. Mrs. Farkle was sitting in a chair, waiting on us.

"Ladies, I have given the shopper a rough estimate on your measurements, and they are pulling a selection of dresses. You are all about the same number size, but your body types and coloring varies. We will find the perfect LBDs and then see about accessories." Mrs. Farkle explained.

As the shoppers returned and showed her their selections, she sent them to different changing areas or vetoed the dresses. When each area had 4 or 5 dresses, she sent us to our different areas.

"Maya, you are in screen 1, Isadora number 2, Riley number 3, Vanessa number 4. If you need assistance with zippers, just call out, then come out here so we can see the dresses." She directed.

The first dress I tried on was a black wrap dress. I liked how it felt but she said it was too casual for this reception. The next dress was a black lace sheath that hit mid thigh.

"What jewelry do you plan on wearing?" Mrs. Farkle asked with a thoughtful look.

"My locket and my charm bracelet as always." I replied.

"Yes, Yes. That could work perfectly, gives you that artistic look that works on you. This dress, paired with a gold belt to break it up, with your antique jewelry. You just need some classic heels, maybe peep toe." She asked my shoe size and then sent a worker off to pull shoes.

Riley found a black flowy dress that had a vintage flair to it. Vanessa's dress was a simple dress with cap sleeves, and a tiny silver chain belt. Isadora's dress was a sweetheart neckline with a hidden zipper. It was form fitting until just below the waist where it split into a skirt that sashayed as she walked.

"Maya, I think you need to get both the lace dress, and the wrap dress. The wrap dress can be dressed up for dinner parties or social activities, and is great for hiding any little surprises that come along, until you are ready to reveal. The black and gold peep toe pumps are perfect with the lace dress." Mrs. Farkle commented.

"Thank you, but for the second time today, there isn't a surprise to tell about." I replied.

She just laughed. "Surprises aren't always known by the mother at first either. Farkle took me by total surprise."

She refused to let us pay for the dresses, claiming to have store credit that she never uses that needs spending.

After we got back to the apartment, we stashed the dresses until they are needed, and settled in for taco and movie night.


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Note:

I had a reader ask for more about the rest of the gang, and this came to mind. Just a little backstory about Vanessa, her story was inspired by the life of a sweet young lady I know, but I adjusted the ages to fit the story. More about the newlyweds will be coming, this is just a short glimpse into Vanessa's background.

* * *

Chapter 33

Riley's POV

Lucas and Zay are off working on something for their dorm room, so I decided to try to get to know Vanessa more. Now that shes up here full time, I feel like she could become a great friend. We've always been friendly but have never taken the time to really get to know each other.

"What made you decide to come to New York for college instead of going to school in Texas?" I asked Nessa.

"Actually, it was my grandparents idea. They pushed me to leave home and see what life would be as independent. If I stayed close to home, I would be home as much as possible, especially since I'm more of a second mom to my little sisters, than a big sister." Nessa explained.

"How many little sisters do you have? I thought your mom passed away when you were little, and your grandparents raised you?" I wondered.

"Technically, they are my nieces. They are my brother's little girls, but he has never grown up to be the father figure they need. As soon as they aren't tiny easy babies, he appears at my grandparents' house and says he needs help with them. He might stay a month or so, and then one day he is gone again, leaving the girls behind. After he dropped off the youngest, my grandmother made him sign custody over to them, and told him he needed to make a choice to be in their lives or to stay away, that it was too hard on the girls for daddy to be in and out. That was two years ago, and we haven't heard from him since he left. We tried to find him to tell him Grandpa's health is getting worse, but can't find a phone number." Nessa said softly.

"How old are the girls?" I replied.

"Alena or Ally is 4. Brielle is 3, we call her Bri. The baby is Charlotte, or Charlie. She just turned two. They call me Nene. I was sixteen when Charlie was born, and a lot of people thought she was mine, that I had hidden a pregnancy over the summer. I didn't give birth to her, but she might as well have been my baby. It was hard to leave them, but my grandparents insisted that I take the chance to make my life easier and to be a good example for them." Nessa recalled.

"I can't begin to imagine how much you miss them and how much they miss you. Maybe the semester will go by quickly until you can go visit them." I sighed.

"Zay's mom promised to go by and check on my family for me, and to video call me, so I can see the girls once a week. Its not the best situation, but its better than not seeing them at all until December." Nessa answered.

Lucas and Zay came in the door laughing and pushing each other.

"What have you lovely ladies been up to, while we men have been slaving away?" Zay laughed.

"Nessa was telling me more about her family, especially about the girls." I answered.

"Did she show you pictures? They are the cutest babies ever. I love that they call me Zah." Zay pulled out his phone to show me more pictures.

"Dude, how you carry on about them, one would think they were your kids instead of your future nieces." Lucas pointed out.

"What can I say? All the ladies love me, big and small." Zay shrugged.


	34. Chapter 34

Author's note: This chapter didn't want to come out easily. I had the idea but the chapter just wouldn't flow. Sorry its short, but the next part SHOULD come easier. Ignore any typos, I write in the dark on my break while my class is sleeping. I don't own anything...

* * *

Chapter 34

Josh's POV

We finally convinced the rest of the family that there was no need of them sitting through a several hour long graduation ceremony, just to turn around and go to Philly. Mom and Dad asked all of us kids to come home for the weekend, that they have some news of their own to share.

Maya and I have finished my graduation ceremony, and Maya actually waited until after my turn on stage, before the sketchbook came out. We decided to just take the train down instead of driving since its so late. We can hitch a ride back with the others. Maya is asleep next to me, with her head on my lap. I'm not that sleepy, and would rather stay alert.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and ease it out from under a sleeping Maya. It went to voicemail before I could answer.

I look around to make sure I won't disturb anyone, and then hit play on the message.

"Joshua, this is Dr Rosenfield from NYU. Your name came up in a discussion with some colleagues tonight, and I just wanted to let you know I gave your contact information to the chancellor at Penn Brook. He mentioned that he had an interesting opportunity he wanted to discuss with you."

I sat there looking at my phone in disbelief. Someone from Penn Brook has heard of me and wants to discuss a job?

My phone rings again and I glance to see the Pennsylvania number. I take a breath and quickly answer it.

"Yes, I'm calling to speak with Mr. Matthews." The voice on the other end says.

"Which Mr. Matthews are you needing?" I ask.

"I'm looking for a Joshua Matthews." The voice clarifies.

"Yes, this is he." I answer.

"This is John Wetshack, the chancellor from Penn Brook University. How are you this evening, do you have a moment to speak with me?" The voice asks.

"I'm currently on the train from the city to Philly, but if you don't mind the chance of getting disconnected, I can talk." I replied.

"I'll make this quick then. I was visiting with some colleagues earlier today about a position we have open here at the college. Dr. Rosenfield mentioned your name. We are looking to make some changes with our teaching staff, and are looking for a new Professor of Visual Arts. This position would include some student advisory positions, and teaching at least 5 classes. We are looking to bring some fresh blood and new ideas into our college, and I thought the Fine Arts Department would be the perfect place to start. We are looking to offer a 5 year contract, with the chance for promotion. I would love to speak with you more about what we are offering in person, while you are in the area." Dr. Wetshack stated.

"Let me check my schedule for a time, but I can come in Monday for an interview." I offered.

"Mr. Matthews, I would love to meet with you anytime Monday you are available. I will let my secretary know to expect you to drop in. But I want to make myself clear, this is not an interview. The position is yours if you want it. I can have the paperwork ready for your arrival tomorrow." He replied.

Maya woke up and is looking up at me with a puzzled look on her face. I make a motion for her to give me a moment, and then return to the conversation.

"I am thrilled with the offer sir, but I will need some time to think this over, and to discuss it with my wife. Moving to Penn Brook is a major decision that I can't make on my own. My wife has been accepted into an art school in NYC. Taking this job affects her future also. We will think about it, and will let you know if we have made a decision, when I met with you Monday." I state.

"Please bring your wife along Monday. I have heard great things about her as well, and would love to meet her. What I have to share might help your decision." Dr. Wetshack concluded.

"Thank you, I will be in touch." I said as I hung up.

"Maya, you may want to sit up for this. That was the chancellor at Penn Brook. He was offering me a job as a visual arts professor." I filled Maya in on the conversation.

"Wow. That's a major decision for us to make, and not long to make it." Maya whispered.

"My thoughts exactly." I sighed.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's note:

Sorry its taken a month for an update! Life has gotten in the way of fantasy.

* * *

Chapter 35

Maya's POV

Josh told me about his job offer and now its all I can think about. I have never NOT lived in New York. Its a huge change just to be in a different building than Riley, but a different city... a different STATE?!

My parents bought us the apartment in the city. How are we supposed to afford a house in Philly, when we don't have any jobs?

I finally grabbed my sketchbook and started a list... maybe I am turning into Topanga.

Things we need to know:

pay?

Housing?

Hours?

art schools near by for me?

Family nearby for future kids?

Schools?

Josh looked over at my list.

"Maya. We can talk pay and hours when we talk to him Monday. I don't think an art professor would require too many hours, most classes would be during the day. My parents would be nearby, and you know your folks would be down here often enough, if we make them grandparents. The school would be the same one my siblings and I attended, and we all turned out okay... well, Eric is another story but that's not the schools fault." Josh tried to calm my nerves.

"That still leaves the questions of school for me, and where we would live." I pointed out.

"Art schools is an easy thing to research. Once we get into town and off this train, we can borrow a car and drive around, and look at housing options." Josh offered.

"Okay. I feel a little better about this decision. If you like what he offers Monday, my gut is saying take the job." I said softly.

"If WE like what he says. He told me to bring you along, that he would love to meet you and discuss things with you also." Josh replied.

I curled back into his side. Decisions make me sleepy.

"Maya love, we are almost at our stop. Don't go to sleep on me just yet." Josh nudged me back awake.

When we got to the train station, Riley and Lucas were waiting on us. I climbed in the backseat with Riley, and laid my head on her shoulder as Josh loaded our bags.

"Nite nite Riles" I said as I tried to go to sleep.

"Uncle Josh, what did you do with my best friend?" Riley laughed.

"Traveling always makes Maya sleepy, you know that just as well as I do." Josh answered.

"Grandma put the four of us in the normal room together, Auggie, Ava and Eric are across the hall." Riley informed us.

When we got to the house, we had a few hours before everyone would gather for supper. I dragged Riley upstairs, and told her it was nap time. I got so used to sleeping in the same bed as Riley, that I miss it. Josh is nice but it isn't the same. I don't know why I am so sleepy lately, but for the last few weeks its like I want to sleep any chance I get.

After supper, we all gathered in the living room.

Pa Alan spoke up first. "Your mom and I have some news. Since all of our babies are grown, and starting families of their own, we have decided to sell the house and buy a RV so we can travel around the country."

"What? You can't sell this house, its where we grew up. Its our home. How will we gather together if we don't have a home to come to?" Morgan objected.

"Morgan, you and your family are in D.C., you have no interest in living here in Philly. Eric is in Wisconsin, Cory and Shawn are happily in NYC. Josh and Maya have just settled into an apartment in the city also. If Riley or Auggie decide to move to Philly in the future, they already have Feeny's house, and the Lawrence's house." Mom Amy explained.

The room got quiet, and everyone just looked at each other.

Josh looked at me, and I spoke up.

"Josh has some news to share." I stated.

"On the train here, I got a phone call from Dr. Wetshack with Pembroke. He offered me a position as a fine arts professor. Maya and I meet with him Monday for more details." Josh said quietly.

"So if you are serious about the house, Josh and I probably want it...if you don't mind us doing a little changing up of things." I added.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Josh's POV

Dr. Wetshack has shown Maya and I around campus, and now we are standing in an empty office.

"This would be your office, Josh. There's a receptionist station out in the foyer, and then your office is back here. You have your office, a lounge area, and a work space. Your predecessor used the work space as a dark room, but I know that most photos are digital now. If you want to set the space up as a studio space on campus for Maya, feel free. You would have set office hours for coworkers or students to meet with you as needed. You can meet with them in your office, or the lounge, however you would prefer." He explained.

"I would prefer to set this common area up as the meeting space. I feel that for everyone's comfort and safety, meetings should be in a open area, and not behind closed doors. Especially when some students would be close to my age. In the common area, the receptionist could be the witness to the meeting, but the conversation would still remain private." I quickly stated.

"I understand and totally agree. A young faculty member can quickly find themselves in a seemingly compromising situation. The other fine arts faculty have offices down the main hall and are required to leave their doors open when meeting with students." Dr. Wetshack agreed.

"Who is the dean of the fine arts department? I would think this office would be the head office." Maya interjected.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I had made myself clear. Josh, we aren't just offering you a faculty position. I want to hire you as the head of the fine arts department. You will teach 3-4 classes a semester, sit in on the other classes as needed, and be available for office hours. Office hours would be for about an hour a day, depending on your classes. The Fine Arts department is on a Monday-Thursday schedule, and open office hours only on Friday mornings. No classes met on Fridays to give students time to complete projects and assignments." Dr. Wetshack explained.

Maya and I just look at each other. It seems too good to be true.

"If you will come back to my office with me, I will share the salary and benefits information with you. I know its sudden, but classes start the week after Labor Day. We will pay moving expenses and give you a housing allotment to help with expenses." Dr. Wetshack asked.

We followed him to his office, and he handed me a piece of paper. It showed that my starting salary would be $97,500 a year. Full medical insurance on Maya and myself, and any future children was included, along with a retirement plan. For the first year, I would receive for $15,000 moving and housing expenses.

Dr. Wetshack told me he would allow Maya and I time to discuss, but I knew we didn't have to take any time.

"Where do I sign? I'm willing to agree to this position for a year's contract, with the option for renewal." I stated, and quickly signed the contract. I shook his hand, and walked out with Maya.

"We have a lot to do in a short amount of time. I guess the first step is to go kick your parents out of their house." Maya laughed as we walked back to the car.

Life has a way of making unexpected turns.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Maya's POV

I feel like I'm turning into Topanga, because the first thing I wanted to do after Josh accepted the job was to make a checklist of everything we need to get done.

The first thing we had to do was tell our families, and then figure out what to move.

When we got back to the house, we called everyone into the living room for the big announcement.

"We have an announcement to make." Josh stated.

"Maya is pregnant?" guessed Morgan.

"No. Am I getting fat or something? Why does everyone keep thinking I'm pregnant!" I answered.

"You took the job." Riley said sadly.

"Sorry, Riles, but yes. It was too good an offer to turn down this kind of opportunity. They want me to be the head of the Art Department, and teach a couple of classes. They offered a really nice salary, with full benefits, and moving expenses paid." Josh answered.

"What about Maya? She is still going to school, correct?" Dad asked.

"Yes, Dad. Along with Josh's salary, I get free tuition. They also gave me a supply budget of a $1000 a semester. There's a work space in Josh's office that I can set up as a studio on campus." I answered.

"So I'm assuming you want the house?" Ma Amy asked.

"If you are still offering, then yes. With the understanding that we will do a little redecorating. Mom, you've always kept the house looking nice, but I think we will need to make some changes to make it our home. I don't want to feel like I'm still living in my parents' house." Josh explained.

"Well, I'm proud of you son. I know you will do great things, and the college wouldn't have offered you the postion if they weren't sure of you also. I think instead of sitting here, we need to grab the boxes I put in Feeny's house, and get to boxing up our stuff, and cleaning this house out." Papa Alan said.

"Maya, why don't you and Riley look around and get a picture of what colors you are thinking. While we are all here, we can at least help you get some walls painted and the guys can move furniture around." Mom suggested.

Lucas and Josh went to get the boxes, and Ma sent Dad up into the attic to bring down some boxes she had started.

"Now it isn't time to look through these, but as we clean and sort, I thought you might find things you want to add to your boxes." Ma Amy explained.

She set 5 plastic totes in a row along the wall. Each was labeled with a name: Eric, Cory, Shawn, Morgan and Josh. Each had mementos from their childhood and clipping of their accomplishments. I knew it surprised Dad that she had a box with his name on it.

I grabbed my phone to make notes, then Riley and I started walking around the house.

"I'd like the kitchen to be more bright than classic." I thought outloud.

"Ooh, I saw an idea online last week. They had lime green walls, with orange and teal accents. They painted their island teal." Riley showed me a picture.

"Lime green, dark orange, and teal for the kitchen it is. The back stairs can be the same teal as the island. I was thinking a sky blue for the bedroom." I noted.

"What about the little sitting area in the master bedroom?" Riley asked.

"I think I'm going to paint it the same color as the rest of the room, but leave it bare for now. Instead of a sitting area, I think it will make a good spot for a crib whenever we have kids. There aren't any other bedrooms downstairs, and I don't want an infant upstairs if we are down here." I pointed out.

"Good idea, you can always add a mural to the wall once you get pregnant." Riley added, as we made our way upstairs.

It felt weird dreaming up paint colors while everyone else was cleaning closets and packing stuff up.

The bathroom upstairs just needed some new kid friendly decorations.

The bedroom that used to be the boys' room, we decided to paint in shades of blue, doing 5 sections fading up the wall. I can come back and add details to make it a kids room later on down the line.

The room that was Morgan's is already a soft buttery yellow, so I think we will leave it alone.

The living room I will have to decide what color to paint it after we pick out furniture. The little couch we had in our apartment won't even begin to fill this room.

Josh and I headed to get paint and supplies while the rest of the family started moving furniture into storage.


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long! No air in my house for a month, and then no sleeping students!

* * *

Chapter 38

Josh's POV

Maya is asleep again. This is the third day this week that she has been asleep on the couch when I get home from work.

"Maya, babe. Wake up. Sleep when the baby sleeps doesn't apply when its not your baby." I nudge Maya awake and notice the half finished sketch,

"This is the same sketch you have been working on all week. Are you feeling okay?" I ask, concerned.

"I just sat down for a minute once I got Lily down for her nap. I haven't been asleep." Maya argued.

"Babe, its 5:30. Lily goes down at 3:30. She was awake when I came in, so I changed her and gave her some applesauce while I woke you up." I pointed out.

"I guess I just needed a nap. Between moving, redoing the house, starting college, and watching Lily for my parents to go on their trip, its been an exhausting few weeks." Maya stretched and pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

Maya slipped a jacket on and stepped into her converse. "Lets go grab supper from the taco truck down the road."

"Tacos again? This makes the 3 night this week." I laughed.

"You can never have too many tacos. The only thing better than these tacos are Paco's Tacos but we can't get them tonight so Loco's Tacos will have to work." Maya insisted.

"Okay, you can have tacos, but only because we need to run to the store for diapers anyway. Lily is down to a half package of wipes and 2 diapers." I reasoned.

We loaded Lily into the stroller, hoping the walk would help her sleep tonight. It was about a fifteen minute walk from the house to the store, but being former New Yorkers, the walk was normal to us.

We walk around the little store, trying to figure out their layout. Baby food is with canned fruit and jello, but no diapers or wipes in that area. We grab some food for a quick breakfast and some baby cereal, and keep searching.

The far aisle of the store looks like its just paper towels and toilet paper, but diapers have to be here.

"Okay... strange mind at work here. Paper towels, toliet paper, bathroom cleaners... condoms... oh here's the diapers." I said as we walked down the aisle.

"Maya, what size is she in again?"

"Maya... Earth to Maya."

I turn around to find Maya stopped farther back down the aisle.

"Maya... Diapers? What size do we need?" I repeated.

Maya didn't answer but I saw her pull out her phone. I walked back to where she is at to see what she was looking up on her phone.

"Maya, what's wrong?" I shook her gently.

"Those. I can't remember buying them here before, or we would know where the diapers were. I just was looking to see and I can't find it." Maya rambled.

Maya looked up from her phone and looked at me.

"Josh... I'm late... like really late." Maya said softly.

It took a moment but it finally clicked what she was looking at on the shelf. Tampons.

"Okay... We got this. We need a test. With their logic, I bet they are on this aisle too." I breathed deeply.

Lily laughed in the stroller as we backed up to the start of the aisle.

"Okay, paper towels, toilet paper, bathroom cleaners..." I started naming things we saw as Maya and I walked down the store aisle.

"Tampons, diapers, wipes, formula..." Maya grabbed diapers as we walked past.

"Okay. I guess it makes sense. Condoms and pregnancy tests are just past the diapers. Now which one?" I questioned.

"I guess we want easy to read, words are probably better than lines or dots we have to figure out." Maya said softly as she looked over the choices.

Maya grabbed two different tests that said easy read. Each box had 2 tests.

"Now we have to wait til we get home to see the results." I said.

The cashier just gave us an odd look when we checked out with pregnancy tests, diapers, wipes and baby cereal.

"Josh, whats your thoughts?" Maya asked quietly after we checked out.

"Honestly, I was a little shocked, and still feel a little dazed, but excitement is building. I love watching you with Lily, and know you will be a wonderful mom. It wasn't in our plans to have kids so soon, but plans are made to be changed." I commented.

We quickly stop for tacos, ordering just plain tacos and a fruity dessert one. Maya said she wasn't trying anything unusual until she found out if she was pregnant.

Maya gave Lily her bottle as we waited for our food, and we ate our tacos as we walked, wanting to waste no time.

As we walked into the house, Maya grabbed the bag from the store.

"Josh, go put Lily down in the crib and I'll go to the bathroom and get started." Maya suggested.

"I'll be in there as soon as I can." I said, slowing getting a sleeping Lily out.

"No real rush, I don't need your help with the first part. In fact, I think it would be easier if you WEREN'T watching me pee on a stick." Maya laughed nervously.

"Okay, I'll join you for the waiting." I gave Maya a kiss and a smile as we parted ways.

It didn't take long to get Lily settled for the night, but the timer on Maya's phone went off shortly after I entered the bathroom.

"I can't look." Maya whispered.

"We will do it together." I grabbed her hand and together we walked to look at the small plastic sticks that held our future.

We flipped them over one by one.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

"I guess we are pregnant, Mrs. Matthews." I said with a grin.

"Wow. We are going to be parents." Maya smiled softly.

I snapped a picture of the four tests on the counter.

I showed Maya as I typed a message to Mrs. Wetshack, who has became like a grandmother to us in the past month as she and her husband took us under their wings.

The message we went said "Can you recommend a good doctor? Shh, you are the first to know. Need details before telling the grandparents."

Maya and I knew the phone would ring as soon as Mrs. Wetshack read the message.

I quickly put it on speaker so we both heard her yell "Oh my chickens! I claim the title of Wawa!"

"Thank you. Lily is asleep in the next room so please control your enthusiasm. Is the health center a good spot to go?" We ask.

"Heavens no. The Student Health Center is great for a cold, but not this. I'm sending you the name of a friend, and letting her know you will be coming to see her tomorrow. She's unusual, but she is just what Maya needs."


	39. Chapter 39

Author's Note: Enjoy. (I don't own GMW, only the crazy workings of my mind that keep me awake at night until I get a chapter written)

* * *

Chapter 39

Maya's POV

Doctors make me nervous, and I'm always afraid of the news they might share. Mrs. Wetshack insisted that this doctor is different and I would be at ease with her.

Josh and I drove by the doctor's office three times before seeing the sign. Already this feels easier to handle, as the office is in an old Victorian home instead of a cold feeling clinic.

As we walked into the office, there is a large sitting room to the left, and a desk with a nurse to the right.

"Maya and Josh Matthews, we have an appointment with Dr. Sevor." I informed the nurse.

"Yes ma'am. Doctor Emily is finishing up a Mommy group in the front room, but I'll go ahead and give you the tour while you wait." The nurse stood and motioned for us to follow her.

The first room was the normal exam room you would expect to see, but the other rooms had normal beds and looked more like bedrooms than exam rooms.

"We often have patients that are more comfortable with a clinical feel their first visit, but others appreciate a more relaxed appointment. We have a total of four exam rooms, and we rotate patients between them. We have a on staff housekeeper who changes the sheets on the beds between patients. Upstairs on the second floor are the two birthing suites. Patients are welcome to use our birthing suites, use a hospital setting, or birth at home, health permitting. With any delivery, Dr. Emily tries to ensure her presence. If she has two mothers due around the same date, she will introduce you to her partnering doctors and midwives." The nurse could tell we were overwhelmed with the choices.

"I will just show you to a room to wait, and Maya, you can change in the attached bathroom. Dr. Emily will need you to just remove your underwear since you are in a dress. She will need to do a full exam since its your first visit. You can decide which type of delivery you want to aim for at a later appointment. My name is Jacey, if you need anything just holler." She said as she slipped out of the room.

Once she left the room, I just quickly slipped my underwear off under my dress and stuck them in my purse. I sat on the bed, and motioned for Josh to sit next to me instead of the chair across the room.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Emily Sevor. Most of my patients call me Dr. Emily. I hear you are needing a pregnancy confirmed?" She greeted us with a smile as she walked in the room.

"Yes, I took 4 home pregnancy tests yesterday and they were all positive. Mrs. Wetshack recommended you." I replied.

"Can you tell me the date of your last period or an estimated conception date?" Dr. Emily asked.

"My periods have never been totally regular, but with graduation, a wedding, and moving to Philly, I didn't register until yesterday that I haven't had a period since we moved to Philly, and we have been here over a month." I explained.

"No problem, we will just start with a quick exam and an ultrasound. This first ultrasound is a little uncomfortable, but in the beginning stages of a pregnancy, its helpful to do a trans-vaginal ultrasound just to make sure everything is starting off correctly. Don't be alarmed if I make noises or don't speak right away, I'm mentally going through everything I need to check before I can show you your bundle of joy." Dr. Emily gets started.

"Have you had any symptoms so far?" She asks.

Its uncomfortable to have a conversation when someone has a wand up your personal area, but I tell her no symptoms.

"What a lucky mommy then, if baby isn't making you sick. You told me that you weren't sure of the conception date, but you mentioned that you two got married this summer. Is there a date that is the earliest chance of conception? Its helpful to have a starting point to determine where baby might have started." Dr. Emily asked.

"July 4th" Josh and I said at the same time.

"We decided years ago to wait until our wedding night." I added.

"It seems like you two are one of those blessed couples who don't have to wait long to start their families. By my estimates based on baby's size and development, I would estimate you to be approximately 12 weeks along. This would place your due date at March 26th. Let me switch to the abdominal ultrasound and we will take a better look at baby. If Baby will cooperate, you should be far enough along for us to see if baby is a he or a she." Dr. Emily stated.

Josh and I looked at each other in surprise. Apparently our family and friends knew my body better than I did.

Baby didn't cooperate but hearing their heartbeat was thrilling enough. To go from being positive I was NOT pregnant a few days ago to learning I was actually 3 months along is enough to process. Whether baby is a boy or a girl is a surprise that can wait until our next appointment.

"If you stop by the desk on your way out, let Jacey know you need to schedule a gender sonogram in a few weeks. If baby doesn't cooperate soon, we can determine gender a different way, but a sonogram is less invasive." Dr. Emily suggested.

I think we were in a fog as we left the doctor's office and went to pick up Lily from Mrs. Wetshack. She just laughed when we told her the due date and was the first to say "I told you so."

Telling our parents is the next step. I think if we can find someone to make a shirt by tomorrow, we will let Lily do the announcing to my folks when they get back.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Josh's POV

I can't believe how lucky I am. Not only did I get to marry my best friend, and she agreed to move for my perfect job, now shes making me a dad. Maya is worried that she won't be a good mom, but she doesn't see what I see. As soon as we found out, she started thinking and considering the baby. I see her gently touching her stomach throughout our day, and even caught her researching what type of paints she can use safely while pregnant.

Looking at my wife, I wonder how I missed the little signs. She has a glow about her, and a gentle swell of her stomach that had to have been there yesterday.

Today we get to share our news with our parents, and hope they are as excited as we are. Its earlier than we planned, but that just means we have more energy. I know my parents were different parents to me than to my siblings, just because they were older and tired. I want to be able to do everything my child wants me to do without aches and pains.

"Maya, your parents should be here any minute. Cory and Topanga said they are coming into town. Is there anything I need to do before they arrive?" I poked my head into our room where Maya is sketching on the wall.

"Lily is asleep, her shirt is laying out for when she wakes up. I don't want to start cooking until after we share our news, just in case. Dad's birthday gifts are on the table, correct?" Maya asked.

"Yes, I made sure everything is set, and I gathered Lily's stuff up. Have you called Riley?" I answered.

"No. It feels weird having a secret from her, but I want the grandparents to know before she does, just in case she can't keep a secret. As soon as we finish tonight, I will call her back and see whats up." Maya answered.

"I love you. I know its hard to keep something from Riley, but I know she will understand. I wonder what her "big news" is?" I wondered aloud as I kissed my wife.

The doorbell rang, interrupting our moment, and waking Lily. "I'll get the door, you get your sister." I gave Maya one more kiss and quickly pressed a kiss to her belly, then went to answer the door.

"Come in. I'm surprised you rang the bell instead of just coming on in." I laughed as I opened the door to my siblings.

"As tempting as that is, I didn't want to chance seeing you and my daughter in a moment that none of us want to share." Shawn laughed.

"We may be newlyweds, but we also knew that the four of you would be here any moment. Trust me, we don't want to share those type of moments with you either. Its odd enough that someone I consider a brother is now my father in law." I joked. "The doorbell woke Lily up, Maya went to go take care of her. Make yourselves at home in the living room, and I'll go let her know you are all here."

"Good. I missed my girls." Katy gushed.

I slipped back to our bedroom and told Maya both couples were here.

"Lily is ready for her big moment. I'm nervous though." Maya whispered.

"I'm not. We know everyone in that room is going to be thrilled with our news and excited for us. My parents however... we will deal with them later." I said with a grin.

Lily has a shirt on that says Best Auntie Ever as we hand her to Katy. We wait for them to realize what it says, but no one pays attention to it.

"Dad, why don't you open your birthday presents?" Maya motioned to the stack on the table.

Shawn opened a travel mug that said Best Papa, an album of Maya and Lily pictures I had snapped, and a small baby onesie.

Shawn just looked at the onesie and put it aside.

"Shawn, what did the baby outfit say?" Topanga asked with a smile. I could tell she figured out the theme.

"It says Shoot ME, Papa." Shawn read.

"Its too small for Lily, and she calls you Dada. Who do you think that could be for?" Maya prompted.

"Are you telling me that my baby is having a baby?!" Katy exclaimed.

"Yes, we are due March 26th. Baby is being really calm so far so I haven't had any symptoms besides missed periods, and with the move, that slipped my mind. We confirmed it yesterday. Your grandchild is stubborn and wouldn't let us see if they are a he or a she yet, but we should find out at our next appointment." Maya explained with a grin.

Cory gives me a grin and a pat on the back, while Topanga and Katy hug Maya. Shawn is still sitting in the chair with a dazed look on his face.

"Dad... are you happy for us?" Maya asked nervously.

"Huh, oh of course baby. I was just thinking how my life has changed. I never expected to find love, much less have kids and grandkids. I'm totally excited to be Papa...and if you think I tried to spoil you, just wait. You haven't seen Papa mode." Shawn hugged Maya.

"As Gigi, I will try to keep him in line." Katy grinned.

"Cory and Topanga, we'd love if you would be honorary grandparents instead of aunt and uncle. With our friends, Baby will have several aunts and uncles. Since Ma and Dad are older and not able to do as much, I felt like you might want to help fill the grandparent roles." I suggested.

"Of course. Your children will be about the same age as our grandchildren, and Maya is already like a daughter to us. We would be thrilled to be TT and Popper to your kids too."


	41. Chapter 41

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, its a little of a filler. A needed scene but not one of great detail. I don't own GMW or the characters, just the unusual workings of my mind.

* * *

Chapter 41

Riley's POV

"Lucas, do you think a June wedding would work at Pappy's Ranch?" I asked, looking up from my computer.

"June will be pretty warm, and the barn would probably smell. If you want an outside wedding in Texas, you need to do late fall, early winter, or possibly early spring, if you can dodge the rainy season." Lucas answered.

He had finally proposed earlier today, and I'm trying to keep myself busy until Maya can talk. We always promised that we would tell each other our big news first, if possible.

"Riles, your phone is going off. It says video call from Maya." Lucas hollered from the other room.

"I have news" Maya and I both said at the same time when I answered.

"You go ahead, Riles. My news isn't going anywhere." Maya laughed.

"Lucas proposed! We were walking through central park for him to go visit the horses, and I noticed he wasn't right there. I turned around and he was a few steps back on his knee with a ring out!" I gushed, and held my hand up to my phone screen.

"Ranger Rick has good taste." Maya replied.

"I heard that!" Lucas called.

"I don't care." Maya retorted.

"I was thinking about a spring wedding at Pappy's ranch. Its gorgeous, and cheap. Maybe during our Spring Break?" I suggested.

"If you still want me to be your Matron of Honor, a Spring Break wedding in Texas isn't going to work for this year. Your niece or nephew won't be letting me travel at that time. For us to travel to Texas, it will need to be before January or towards June." Maya replied.

"I guess a Christmas wedding would be cute... Wait, WHAT? My niece or nephew?! When did that happen?" I shrieked.

"Apparently the Fourth of July." Maya stated.

"I thought you said you weren't pregnant?" I asked confused.

"I didn't think I was. We found out yesterday. I'm due towards the end of March. Apparently, baby is being calm, and except for being tired and sleepy, I haven't had any symptoms." Maya shrugged.

"I can't wait to spoil him or her rotten." I smiled.

"I can't wait to teach them to ride." Lucas butted in.

"You are not putting my child on a horse until they are old enough to walk and talk." Maya quickly stated.

"And you will have to compete on the spoiling. Your parents claimed the titles of TT and Popper, and mine are Gigi and Papa. As the first grandchild and the first niece or nephew, I may have to limit the spoiling just a bit." Maya added.

"Congrats, Lucas and Riley. I glanced at the calendar, why don't you shoot for the Saturday between Christmas and New Years?" Josh walked over and joined the conversation.

"That should work. As soon as we hang up, I'll call Pappy." Lucas said.

"We are calling Farkle next." Maya said.

"I'll start with Auggie and Ava then." I decided.

"Whichever of us gets done with the calling first, can start the idea boards. We have to plan a winter barn wedding in 3 months, and a nursery in 6 months." Maya stated.

"I'll get the girls to send me their calendars so we can coordinate a day to look for bridesmaids dresses. We will come to you, since you may need more fittings." I thought out loud.

We hung up and I looked at Lucas.

"Who would have guessed that our year would end with two couples from our group married, and a baby on the way for one of them?" I pondered.

"It just means we are blessed to find the ones we are meant to spend a lifetime with, early enough to get all the moments possible." Lucas kissed the top of my head and went to start his calls.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Zay's POV

"Mrs. Matthews, I hate to interrupt your free time, but I need to talk to an adult, and you seem to be the best one for this conversation." I nervously walked over to her where she was sitting at Topanga's.

"Have a seat, Zay and tell me whats on your mind." Topanga motioned.

"I suck at this whole college thing, I'm barely passing my classes because I'm bored out of my mind sitting in class all day. I think Vanessa and I will end up with her nieces sooner rather than later, and I'm afraid I'm throwing money at college while not working, and we are going to end up loosing them to the state on some technicality or just because we are broke college students, instead of functioning adults. Will they even let Nessa have the girls if something happens while we are in college or not married yet? Do we need to spend money we don't have on a wedding just to make sure everything is in line for the adoptions when they need to happen?" I sighed.

"Breathe Zay." Topanga ordered.

"First, if college isn't for you, there is nothing wrong with deciding to start your career. From what Cory told me of you as a student, I always wondered if you chose college for you or because that's what all of your friends chose.

Second, yes, you having steady income and a decent place to live will influence the judge's decision when it comes time to place the girls. Most judges will look favorably on a young married couple who has steady income and a safe place to live, over two single college students living in a studio apartment together.

Third, with her grandparents health, IF you decide to get married soon, No one would fault you for doing a very simple small ceremony, so her grandparents could attend. I'm not telling you that you need to fly to Texas this weekend and get married, I'm just giving you some advice. Cory and I also have a house in Philly if you two are interested in looking at it. Our renters just moved out, and we were about to put it on the market again. Its just a little three bedroom, but it would make a great starter home for you. I don't want to sell it, as it was my childhood home, and one day it will be Auggie's. He is years away from needing it, and it is just a couple blocks from Josh and Maya.

Mainly you need to talk to Vanessa and share your concerns with her. I'm not sure how far she is from graduating, but that needs to be considered also." Topanga wrapped up.

I gave Mrs. Matthews a hug.

"Thanks for easing my fears. I know Nessa took a lot of college hours in high school just to speed up her degree. I think after this semester, she just needs a few online courses. Let me talk with her, but I think we would be interested in at least going to see the house and the neighborhood. If I'm going to look for a job, a house with a yard for the girls would be nice to go ahead and have." I thanked her again, and headed to go find Nessa.

Now that I know our options, I'm ready to quit this whole college joke and find something I'm actually interested in doing. Maybe something with cars?

Nessa and I talk for about an hour looking at the calendar and her college classes. She only has one physical class this semester, and has already talked to the professor about needing to do her assignments remotely in case of a family emergency. She has one big project left in that class, and is finished.

We decide to go look at the house this weekend, since Nessa is already supposed to be going to Philly for Riley's bridesmaid dress shopping adventure.

We decide that we want to go ahead and get married soon, before her grandparents' health gets worse. She's always talked about her grandpa giving her away. Fall Break for the nieces and for all of our colleges is next month. We had already discussed going to Alabama to the beach with the gang. We can go to Texas and get married, and then spend use the beach trip as our honeymoon. We want to bring the nieces along, just while we have the chance.

"Lucas, bro, I hope you don't mind us jumping ahead, but will you be my best man next month?" I called him to share the news.


	43. Chapter 43

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for an update! Life happens. I don't own GMW, just the random workings of my mind.

Enjoy this little pregnancy moment.

* * *

Chapter 43

Maya's POV

Apparently this child is going to take after their father. The only time I'm nauseous is around paint. How can I take art classes, while pregnant, if paint triggers morning sickness?

I have peppermints stuck in my pocket, peppermint oil on my wrists, and ginger tea in my bag, maybe I can make it through class this morning without getting sick.

My first class was okay, it was a lecture day. My second class said to meet in the classroom, so I had hoped it was a lecture day.

I walked into class to see paint supplies all over the tables, and the room was already smelling strongly of paint fumes.

"Your assignment today is to paint a landscape from memory. No phones out, no photos, just your brains. Remember, no food or drink is allowed in the room while art is happening!" Professor Estes stated.

I tried my best to stay focused, but I think my table partner could tell I was about to get sick.

"Professor, the smell of paint is really strong in here. Can we open a window for some fresh air?" Clint asked.

"No. As artists, you must be prepared to handle the smell of a little paint. Opening a window would allow someone the opportunity to look outside, which would be cheating on this assignment." the professor answered.

I thanked my partner and continued trying to sketch out my painting. I slipped a peppermint in my mouth, hoping that would help. It helped a little, so as the taste went away, I kept eating peppermints. I tried to sneak a drink of my tea when the peppermints stopped working but got caught.

"Ms. Hunter! What have I said repeatedly about food and drink in my classroom!" Estes yelled.

"First, my name is MRS. Matthews. I do not know why you continue to address me by my maiden name, which is not on any of my school records. Secondly, I have a doctor's note explaining that I need to be able to have hard candy or something to drink in class due to health reasons." I answered.

"Doctor's notes are worthless. Being pregnant isn't a disability, you chose to put yourself in this condition. I only have to follow doctor's requests if it is written into a disability plan, per the ADA." He replied.

I could tell I was about to get sick, so I quickly gathered my supplies and my bag, then rushed to the door.

"Ms. Hunter, you do not have permission to leave class. I advise you to sit back down. If you leave class without permission, I will be dropping you from the class for non attendance." Estes stepped between me and the door.

I tried to step around him but I couldn't get by. Unfortunately, that was the moment my stomach decided to lose everything... on the professor's shirt, pants, and shoes.

Mortified, I slipped into the bathroom down the hall and cleaned my mouth up the best I could, then headed to Josh's office. These bouts of morning sickness didn't happen often, but when they did, sleep was inevitable.

Josh's POV

After teaching my morning class and meeting Wetshack for lunch, I came back to my office to Maya asleep on the couch.

"She had a rough morning. I've already had several of her classmates coming by to share their testimonies of what occurred with Professor Estes this morning. It seems he was making them paint in a classroom this morning, without opening any windows or the door. When Maya started feeling sick, he yelled at her for having candy and a drink. He blocked her exit and she ended up throwing up all over him. Every student has had the same story, but Estes was threatening to write her up for assaulting him with bodily fluids." Mrs. Smith, the secretary informed me.

"I just left lunch with Dr. Wetshack. I need to pass this matter on to him, since it involves Maya. I don't want anything said about my impartiality." I sighed.

"Already done. I had left him a message, and he called me back as soon as you finished lunch. He said he is sending out an email to everyone in the class, asking for their version of today's events. He also said that Maya will not be dropped from the class." Mrs. Smith reported.

"Is there anything else I need to take care of?" I asked.

"Yes. You can go wake up your embarrassed, pregnant wife and take her home. I think Maya and the baby have had enough excitement for the day."


End file.
